To Love and Honor
by Danielle Britton
Summary: COMPLETE ! GO ME GO ME!They married in hast, now will misunderstandings, family and shipwrecks be too much for them to handle and tear their new family apart? Summary changed for a reader RR please. SerenaDarien SenshiGeneral
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my second story concerning Sailor Moon and I hope that everyone likes it. Its very romance novel, and if anyone reads them then well you understand the plot lining in most. Anyways I hope that you like it, and I please check out my other story Eyes of Yours. Well on with the story. Remember to review…whether it's good, bad, or indifferent.

**To Love and Honor**

**Her Mother's Lace**

Serena licked her parched lips, and gripped the bouquet her cousin had shoved into her hands tighter. Briefly she wondered if the thorns from the roses she carried would make her hands bleed. It would be ironic to bleed all over her pure white wedding dress. Her mother's wedding dress, one of the only things she had left after her parents had died. Pulling on the golden locket that was around her neck she tried not to panic, trying hard to quench the growing fear in her stomach. It wasn't working; backing up from the doorway she sat on the stool that the church had offered for her. Touching the locket once more, she tried hard to find comfort in it as she had as a child, but nothing came.

Her decision was insanity at its finest. She knew that because her ladies maid, Luna, had informed her of that conclusion mere seconds after her plan was concocted. The lesser of two evils she had chosen, the one she knew nothing of. Yet, at least there was no fear. It seemed so unfair that life had taken this turn, not three months ago everything seemed carefree, life seemed prefect. When she had cried herself to sleep these lonely nights she had wondered if it was a cruel joke by her maker, a trail of some kind that she knew nothing about. But she was determined to make the best of it. Even if it killed her, and in the end she feared it might.

"Serena?" Mina whispered, gaining her attention; her cousin smiled at her. A sympathetic gesture, "There ready," Serena nodded. Straighten her shoulders she wiped all sense of emotion from her face, and tried hard not to let the nerves she felt show. She thought of running, screaming from the church, but the thought of what would await her if she did not marry today kept her strong. Closing her eyes, she thought of the man at the end of the aisle, a man she had never seen before. Praying for strength, she thought of her father wishing that he was here to walk her down the aisle. But that fantasy had died three months ago.

The same night as her parents.

Three months ago her parents had died in a carriage crash, and as far as any of the inspectors could tell there had been no foul play. Serena felt different. Since her father no longer had an heir, her brother dieing the year before, the title stood to be inherited by a very distant cousin, Lord Ignatius Diamond. From the moment Serena had met him a month or two before her parent's demise, she had instantly dislike the man. Something was terribly wrong with him, a sickness, and an evil that rolled off of his body. Two weeks after the death of her parents the solicitor of her father's estate had informed her that due to the lack of relations able to take her in her ward ship was to be given to Lord Diamond, the new and sixth Earl of Sinclair. With that the solicitor gave her a box that her father had gifted to her upon his demise, should it be premature.

Alone that night in a house that was no longer her's by right. Serena read the contents of the box. Mostly it was private items, and trinkets that her parents had thought she would find special, but with in a leather volume beneath everything she found documents that amazed her. They were all legal copies of her holdings, funds, and a betrothal contract, that was still valid regardless of her parent's lives. The wedding that had been discussed was for when Serena turned twenty and one. But she was about to move it up, and in a whirlwind of frenzy that was exactly what she did. By law she was to be bound in wed lock to Lord Endymion Silver, the third Duke of Rosé thorn, and that was exactly was she intended on doing.

Her steps faltered has she stepped into view of her groom to be, it was her first look at the man she knew next to nothing about, silently she hoped that she had not made some grave error.

Lord Endymion Silver, the third Duke of Rosé thorn, stared at the woman walking towards him. She was nothing like the young child he remembered meeting, just once before. True she had been barely an infant, and she was not likely to remember him at all but still he felt blown away. Over the years he had kept an eye on her, hearing things about her progress in school, and society from his father. When he had joined his majesties royal navy, he had lost knowledge on several years of her life, and not long ago his father died, leaving him a title and obligations at home. It had been away on the continent when her family had died, and had known nothing of her circumstances when he had been commanded by her to appear at the chapel on the 21st of June.

At first he had been furious, how she dare command him. It seemed insane, the wedding agreed upon by their father's was not set for another three years, and even those years were coming to quickly as far has he was concerned. For years he had argued with his father to break the contract between their two families, saying that he should be allowed to choose his own bride, that it was an injustice to be shackled to a women he had only seen when she was still in napes. Personally, had he gotten his way in the argument, he never would have married at all.

He felt marriage was a shame, to many married for wealth, power, and social position. Not enough for love, and he had seen many of those marriages fail. Men were made laugh stocks as their wives had too many affairs to count, and their husbands unsure if the children they were raising her even theirs. Except for the marriage bed, husbands and wives hardly ever saw one another, leading different lives. He didn't want to lead a different life, just one on his own.

But there was the matter of duty and honor, and for the first time he wished that his father hadn't instilled those views into him. Taking her hand, he said his vows. Turning he took the ring from his best man, Malachite. While she said her vows he had time to look her over. She was average in height, her long sliver blond hair hung loose about her, and he had to admit that she had the prettiest blue eyes that he had ever seen. Unlike the current fashion of women now, she wasn't tall and willow some, and her body wasn't sharp with out curves. In fact she was curved in all the right places, and in fact perhaps a little more in her bosom. The thought brought a sharp flash of desire. She was rather beautiful; he thought with some surprise, the child he remembered had been rather plain looking.

He arched a dark brow, as she he faltered in her speech to love, honor and obey. He saw the flash of uncertainly; the vulnerability hidden deep in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly he wasn't certain it had been there at all. She raised her head and continued on, not once taking her eyes from the preacher. Handing her bouquet to her cousin, she waited for the ceremony to be completed.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Darien smiled wickedly, and pressed his mouth to her, taking advantage of her surprise, he pressed his tongue into her mouth, slowly caressing her. She was his wife, now till the day she died, and he mebt for her to know it. Groaning, he ended to kiss, likely the way her eyes clouded in confused desire. She had liked the kiss, he knew, he had heard the small moan she had made in the back of her throat just before he pulled away.

Serena stared at her husband…Husband.

Stepping into the traveling couch, Serena adjusted her skirts and waited for her husband to join her. Instead the door shut behind her, and the coach began to move. Four hours ago, she had been married, and just after their vows her new husband had commanded her to have her maid finishing packing her belongs, they were going to Rosé thorn Manor, his house in the country. He had things to attend to, that couldn't be put on hold just for their marriage. The packing wasn't really a big deal; her trucks had been packed since she had come to London. With Luna riding on top of the carriage, Serena listened to the creaking of wheels underneath her. Propping up against the cushion in the carriage, she closed her eyes. For now she was safe, she would deal with her husband later. Sleep came, but it wasn't the peace she had been expecting, instead of the nightmares she had had since her parents death took over.

Whimpering she awoke with a start, grateful for her timing. Second's later the carriage door opened and her husband stepped in. As he sat down in front of her, they stared each other.

Measuring one another.

He spoke first, he voice strong and soothing to her. Watching is lips move she thought about the kiss, and had to retrain the urge to touch her lips.

"I think that there are several things that need to be said, before we continue any further in our marriage. I have expectations, and they are to be followed. You of course me say your peace as well."

Serena nodded, not really liking the sound of these expectations.

"First, you are to be loyal to me and that means in everything. You will not have lovers until after you have given me at least two sons. I have no want to raise children that are not my own, and to ensure that your are to remain faithful," he stopped, taking in her heighten color, "I expect heirs, and no trouble from you. I want nothing to do with scandal and your are to avoid it. Are we cleared?" he asked, raising at eye brow when her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, he was certain that his new wife would be a widow. These demands were for the best, it would keep disagreements out of the marriage and ensure that no taint came to his family name, it hadn't yet and he wasn't about to start.

"We're very clear," Serena replied through clenched teeth. It was unbelievable, how dare he talk to her this way, it wasn't as if she had ever done anything to make him distrust her. But then she hadn't done anything to make him trust her. Hell, she wouldn't even know how to go about conducting an affair, let alone what happened in an affair. Her mother had never really gotten around to explaining the odds and ins between a woman and a man. Partly because she had died before her come out, and found no need to discuss that subject with her daughter.

Taking a deep breath she eyed her husband, "Endymion?" she questioned.

"Darien." He corrected, "My family and friends call me Darien."

She nodded, and tried to curb her temper. "Am I to understand that where you require my loyal and no trouble from me, I'm to expect you to have mistresses and lovers?" At his silence, she trudged on. "I think not, I want the same in concern with you. Oh I'm not so concerned with scandal, but I don't want to be dictated in what I read or the hobbies that I indulge in,"

"What are your hobbies and reading material?" he asked, in a bland voice.

"I'm very interested in medicinal herbs, and there properties." She answered a little wary. Most men found that an unsuitable pursuit for a woman.

He merely nodded, finding nothing wrong with the pursuit, but he'd let her squirm first.

"You may continue with your hobbies." Was all he said? They fell silent, and for Serena the carriage ride was a terrible strain on her nerves, for Darien it was a terrible strain to keep his lust under control. He wanted her, had since he had saw her walking down the aisle towards him.

Later that night, while preparing for bed at a local inn Serena realized that he had never given her his word when it came to other women in his life. Sad, she slipped under the bed sheets; she would make the best of the marriage. Even if it killed her.

Serena shivered and snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. Sleepily she opened her eyes and pulled the bed sheets to her chin. Even in the late Spring of June the nights were cool and the mornings cooler when the rain fell in the light. A constant occurrence in England. Safely cocooned in her warmth fell back asleep, taking no note of the large hand upon her belly and the soft kiss on her forehead as her dreams took her.

Darien smiled as he pulled the soft woman next to him…closer to his body. Stretched out against his length his new bride barely reached the top his shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head, he signed. He didn't know what had made him crawl into bed next to her this night. He had fully intended to leave her alone, and allow her maid to share this room with her. Yet, some how just as the moon reached its peak in the sky he found himself in her bed. For his part he regretted the harsh words they had shared in the carriage, but he didn't know how else to make her understand what he wanted out of this marriage. The most direct approach had seemed the best, now however he wasn't to sure. Regardless of the fact that they were now married, they knew little about each other. The softer approach might be better. With that thought he drifted off to sleep, content to hold her. In a way it disturbed him that even just a day after meeting her he would want to be this close. He wasn't used to wanting anyone who couldn't be bought for a dollar or two. He wasn't a man that had ever loved a woman the way some he had known some did.

When Serena awoke nothing but the lingering warmth in the bed next to her indicated that it had even been occupied at all. Unexpectedly she blushed, realizing that it had to have been Darien. Not really a stupid conclusion, since they were married, but from what she understood married people only shared a bed to couple and make a child. Other that that they slept in separate bedrooms. Suddenly she had the most appalling thought. Had they coupled, and she didn't even remember it? Terrified, hopped off the bed and threw back the bed sheets. There was no blood on the bed, and she did remember her mother mentioning something about blood. Slightly relieved she tried hard to smile when Luna entered the room. Her was anxious, and needed to talk to her husband.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Luna asked concerned, she knew the strain her lady had been under.

Serena nodded, and tried to rush her faster to be dressed.

Darien eyed is wife in the carriage, they were only an hour or two from the manor, and he wanted to get to talk to her again. She looked stressed he thought. Not that was really hard to believe, from what he had learned from her maid, her parents death had been sudden, and the idea to marry him quickly just as sudden. Luna had refused to explain why, saying that it was for her mistress to explain. Immediately he had become suspicions, asking if Serena was breeding. To her credit Luna had looked appalled, saying no, it had to do with family matters that could be explained later.

"Sere…"

She cut him off, blurting out, "Darien did you come to my bed last night?" she blushed realizing how direct the question was.

He smiled liking her blush, reaching across the seat he pulled her on to his lap. "Shah," he winked, when she began to stiffen in his arms. "Yes, I came to your bed last night,"

"Did we?"

"Did we what?"

"Couple?"

He frowned, not liking were this was going. Did she really believe that he would take advantage of her? "Serena when we make love, you'll know it, and you'll be awake for it. I would never take advantage of you," he softened, remembering how yesterday's harsh words had affected them.

She nodded, feeling relieved and somewhat nervous about what was to come.

Darien turned her face to meet his, taking in her beauty, he settled his mouth upon heir's for a short sweet kiss. When it ended, he positioned her in his arms, liking the feeling of her, and just wanting to hold her.

Serena shivered, and snuggled deeper in to his arms. "Tell me about your family," she requested.

"I have a sister…" her head jerked up quickly, smacking it against his chin, he flinched slightly.

"You do?" She looked so surprised he could help but laugh.


	2. Leave the Pieces

**Chapter Two**

**Leave the Pieces**

Lady Rei Silver stepped in to the carriage waiting for her at the dock just before the tears started to flow down her face. Her thick black eye lashes draped heavily as the water droplet fell from her ebony eyes. Her heart was breaking and great racking sobs seeped from her chest, muffled only by her hand.

He was going to actually let her walk away, as if they hadn't spend countless nights in each other's arms, as if there hadn't been any love between them. Another sob broke free from her chest at the last thought. She had thought that their time together had meant something that…maybe a future could be had. She had been willing to give up everything, her life, her family, her status, her wealth to marry him. A sea captain, a man of trade. She had wanted him so badly, still desired him, and still loved him. But he didn't feel that way a about her.

_Flashback_

"_What happens now?" she asked, running her fingers down his button jacket. They had docked today, and tomorrow her carriage would be here to take her back to her life. The one she had known before him. _

"_Nothing." He said, no emotion played on his face, but he looked her in the eyes. If he was going to break her heart, leaving her here to hate him, then by god he was going to be man enough to watch it break._

"_Wh...What…why?" she asked, surprised. Didn't he want her, didn't he feel the same way for her as she did for him. _

_Jadeite sneered, "Why would we. It was just a discreet love affair," Pulling from her he continued, "I mean we had our fill of each other, why would be want to turn it in to something it isn't."_

_Rei struggled to breath through his speech. The air fled her chest and she chocked out, "But I love you." Her eyes pleaded with him, to take it back to say it was all a lie._

_It was, but he wouldn't take it back. As far as he was concerned, Lady Rei needed a gentleman, not some bastard son of a count that had worked his way up on the streets. She deserved more that bad blood and a black past from the man that she married. Steeling himself, and knowing that no matter what the look on her face, the hurt in her eyes would haunt him for ever._

"_Love…what a silly childish notion. Surely you're not so naive as to think that there was anything more than lust between us, and that I would tie myself to a woman like you."_

_Rei's face flushed, her tears dried up, and the feeling of being kicked in the stomach was swift and to the point. She did the only thing she could have at that point._

_She fled his chambers. _

_Had Rei turned around before running to the door she would have known that it was all a lie, that he loved her. But she didn't and she didn't see the tears that brimmed in his eyes._

_For Jadeite only a few things were important…he loved her…always would…and she would find a better man that he. At least he had given her that…instead of tying her to a two bit captain of a ship and nothing else to give her. _

_End Flashback_

Jadeite watched the carriage moving further in the distance. Some part of him had hoped that she hadn't believed a word he had said the other night, that against all the odds she still believed in him, that he was the good man she thought. But he knew it would be a lie, he had seen her face, the hurt…she thought nothing of him now. Turning to his first mate he gave his orders, they would be leaving in two days, just after the cargo was carried on to the ship, he wanted to be in Charlestown…mostly he just wanted to be away from England. If he thought it was possible he would leave the ship, sell it and buy a new one, anything to stop the memories of spending night after night in her arms. Turning to the door of his cabin, suddenly he found the idea of his large bed unappealing, it held to many memories of her. Jerking off his coat he stepped on to dry dock, he had to get away even if it was for a few hours.

Artemis lined the servants up in the large entrance way to meet their new mistress and welcome both her and their master home. Since receiving word of Lord Endymion he had had the servants in a frenzy of cleaning, hoping to make the large manor acceptable to the new incoming family member. Standing nervously, he corrected the posture of several individuals, frowning intently when Lita entered the room.

She frowned back, huffing, "Do you want their supper to burn?" Artemis couldn't help but smile. At twenty and two the tall, curvy brunette had become one of the youngest members of his staff, not two years ago. Since then many had complained of putting on quite a bit of weight from her wonderful dishes. The staff loved her, Lita had become part of their small family, bring a joy and happiness to the household that had some what diminished amongst the staff since the death of Lady Reilynn, mother of both Lady Rei and Lord Endymion.

Grinning he heard the carriage roll in front of the door, hoping to set a good impression, he opened the door.

"Lady…Rei…" he gasped, taking in his mistresses features, her black eyes were puffy, and tears rolled down her ivory face. She pushed past him, flying up the stairs, and slamming her bedroom door.

"Artemis?" the butler turned, startled at his master's voice.

"Was that my sister I saw running in?" Darien questioned, leading his young bride through the doorway. The butler barely managed to step aside in time as the two passed through the door.

"Yes milord," turning Artemis gave commands for the luggage and the other equipment.

Serena pulled away from Darien, startled at seeing so many people in the main hall, she guessed it was silly of her to hope that their arrive might go unnoticed. After all it wasn't enough that she had fallen asleep on her new husband and ended up drooling on him in the process. Containing a groan she felt rising up in her throat, she smiled, greeting the servants. More than anything she just wanted a hot bath, and some peace to think, but obligations came first.

"Serena," Darien addressed her, "I would like you to meet Artemis, our butler, and dear friend of the family." Turning Serena smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Taking in his white bushy eyebrows and ridge posture, she wondered about his personality. She blushed, noticing how he studied her, as if he couldn't quite make up his mind about her either.

Artemis flared with color, seeing that he had embarrassed his new mistress. Hoping to cover the grave error, he made haste in introducing the staff to her. He had to admire her, she asked each their names, duties, and promised once she was settled in to get to know each one of them more. She impressed him, the staff, and Darien with her décor and flare with handling everyone.

"Artemis, would it be possible for me to have a bath?" she asked. The butler nodded, and indicated for Mary, the upstairs maid to show her to her room.

"I've got it," Darien, interrupted, catching her arm he lead her up the stairs. Serena paused at the door.

"That was your sister?"

Darien smiled, "Don't worry, you two will get along well. She's your age, and I'm sure you'll find things to talk about." Kissing her forehead he left her at the entrance to her door.

They hated each other on sight…well that wasn't exactly true…only about half way through dinner. In her defense Serena thought, as she stabbed at the potato on her plate…it really was Rei's fault.

The grandfather clock positioned just out side the dinning room chimed nine times, the sound echoed through out the quite house. Serena signed, pushing her plate away; she got up from the dinner table. She had had enough of Darien glaring at her down the length of the table, as if it was all her fault. She didn't start the fight, but in all fairness she really didn't finish it either. Brushing past him on her way out she ignored the expression he tossed her way, floating up the stairs, she quietly closed her bedroom door. There was no need to slam it shut; Rei had done enough of that this evening. Personally her ears were still ringing from the earlier hysterics.

Smiling she shook Luna awake from her sleeping position on the plush chair. The older woman stretched and gave her the expression of wide eyed innocents before asking, "How was dinner?"

Serena glared at her for bringing up the event, "Just dandy, the entire household probably her my new sister in law call me a conniving childish bitch, that had to tramp a husband because she was hideous and without any other ways of gaining a husband."

"Well I didn't hear her say that, but I certainly heard the crashes as she threw plates at you," Luna said, bring the ivory comb through her curling golden locks.

"How did you know they were plates?"

"Artemis told me, the poor man looked as if he would die of shame. What did you say to your new husband to make him so put out with you?"

Huffing Serena responded, "I merely pointed out that I was not the one childishly throwing plates. Darien said I was being less helpful than before."

"Before?"

"I just returned her feelings back towards her," Forlorn she looked at Luna, "I really wanted her to like me, and not even four hours of knowing each other and we're trading insults."

"I know sweetie," Luna patted her hand, and helped her into bed. "Don't worry tomorrow's another day."

Darien held his head in his hands, and tried hard to suppress the urge to laugh like an idiot, softly his shoulders started shaking and he just gave into the feeling. This had to be the worse homecoming anyone had ever received. Not home a month and he was married, though if he had to be honest his bride wasn't all that bad. In fact she was funny, honest, and beautiful, sweet…everything he would have wanted in a wife, but then he really hadn't wanted to get married in the first place. Then there was Rei. His sister had lost her mind. Looking up as when he heard a shuffling he found Artemis staring at him in the door way. The older man looked pointy at the door at the top of the stairs, his wife's door. Shamefaced and understanding he stood from his seat and walked up the stairs; Artemis was right, that was really no way to let the night end. Not even married three days it was wrong to leave things on a sour note.

Standing in front of the heavy oak door he raised his hand to knock, then stopped. It was his wife, and his house, that and he didn't want to give her a chance to reject him. Touching the bronze door handle, he turned it, almost surprised that it was unlocked. He like that, she felt safe with him, even if she didn't know what else to feel when he was around. Stepping into the dark room, he caught the faint glow of one candle sitting aside her bed. Moving quietly he stood next to the bed, and brought his large hand down to caress her face.

The candlelight flickered, almost as if it knew want he wanted, the room glowed brighter and he saw her ivory skin aglow with in the shadowed room. Darien, smiled his little wife slept like he did.

Stark naked.

Damn that was a surprise. But one he found that he like quite a bit.

#$&(&($&(#$&$#$&($#$&

Lita sat on the bed of the small cottage, watching her lover with wary brown eyes. She had come home to find him packing, throwing items into a bag in frenzy. At first she hadn't really known what to do, but watch him move about the small cottage. When he finally noticed her, there were tears in her eyes, and the lingering of betrayal in her features.

Was he leaving her? No. He had received a letter from home today; his father was dieing, and demanded his son's pretense at once. She knew what the summons had meant to Nephrite; he hadn't seen or heard from his father in a little over fifteen years. Not since the two had had a falling out, and Nephrite had come to England, hoping to find something better.

Nephrite turned to the woman sitting on the bed, the woman who was trying to hide the hurt, and the uncertainty that she was feeling. But he felt in clearly coming from her…he knew him. He loved her. Standing in front of her he pulled her into his arms, buried his face in the crock of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She melted in his arms, taking the comfort that he was offering. Turning her face to meet his, he looked in her pretty brown eyes.

"I'll be back, love. I'm just going back to Charleston to see him, and take care of him. But I will be back Lita, I promise," he whispered.

She just nodded. Too many people in her life had left her, why would he be any different. He knew the looked, understood that she wouldn't feel safe until he was back, she would always harbor some uncertainty that he would leave. Not that he could blame her with a past like that.

When he had come to England he had barely been more than a pauper, but with his education, and background he had soon found a job as a solicitor, and since then he had been making a nice living handling the funds of the Rosé thorn family. That was how he had meant her, a country visit. Since then he had been in love with her, and they had been lovers.

Now he was extremely grateful for the Rosé thorn family, Lord Silver had given him no problems when he described his family situations, saying that he was welcome to take as along as needed. Sighing, he kissed Lita. "I love you," was all he said before he walked out. He had a ship to catch and the _Dancing Fire _sailed at first light.

"I love you." Lita answered, waiting as the door of her small cottage closed. He had to come back, and then he could hear the words. The words she had never said before.

#$(&$&

Darien's lips pressed against the warm skin at the nape of Serena's neck. Nipping at the delicate piece of flesh he heard her moan in her sleep, and turn towards him. Brushing the golden locks from her forehead, he traced a path with his tongue to her lips, leaving nips and kisses along the way. She became restless next to him, her body grew warmer, and her moans became throaty and echoed with in the stillness of the room.

Darien felt is cock fill with blood, growing erect and heavy next to her thigh. He had stripped his clothes off, wanting to fell her against him, want to be with her in the most primal and intimate way. Her blue eyes opened, as he sank is lips in for a taste, she was as sweet as honey, and he groaned in return. Pushing between her soft rip lips he thrust is tongue in and mimicked the motions of his hips as she pressed herself fully on to his body, taking the lead he move on top of her, running his fingertips down the length of her body.

Serena awoke with a warmth running in her blood, causing her head to spin, and ache she didn't understand. What she did understand was that Darien was the cause and she wanted him, her body as aflame with desire. Sucking on his bottom lips she gasped, as his hands roamed her breasts, and could hardly breathe when he took the hard nubs in between his lips and began to suck.

"Darien," she signed, running her hands down his body, she found muscles and strength. He groaned, obviously liking her boldness, moaning she felt his fingers enter her, begin to stroke her body. Her head started spinning, and the ache increased, leaving her body pulsing out of control, as she quaked in his arms.

Darien smiled, feeling her climaxed spill onto his hand; he had known somehow that she would be passionate, and dangerous in bed. Changing positions, he entered her, feeling her maiden head give and her quake harder underneath him. Her only response was to shake harder underneath him.

"Darien!" she voice echoed in the lush draping of the room. He groaned, spilling himself inside of her.

"Serena…" he breathed out, collapsing on top of her soft body. He felt exhausted, and content. Lifting himself up on his arms he looked down at her face.

She had fallen back asleep, he didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Moving to the side, he curled next to her. Sleep sounded too good to pass up.


	3. The pages of a Newspaper

**Chapter Three**

**The pages of a Newspaper**

**Two weeks later**

"Excuse me?" Rei snarled over the breakfast table, blushing that she had been called on her behavior. She knew it was appalling, hand been for the last few weeks, but it seemed so much easier to take her hurt out on the other girl than herself. Lashing out at another person was so much easier than confronting what at coward she had been, a coward not to run back in his arms, call him a liar and demand that he explain himself. No it was easier to hurt others the way she had been hurt.

The footman rattled the china he had just placed in front of her. Probably terrified she'd launch it at some one's head. Not that it would be the first time Rei signed. Still she continued to glare that the woman down the table from her.

Serena frowned taking in Rei's demeanor. She really wasn't in the mood for another fight. This would make the fifth in the week that Darien had been gone. Serena wished that he had taken her, anything to get away. Smiling she reflected on her lover, theses past two weeks had been wonderful. Nights of passions and days for tentive questions, they were carefully exploring each other. Still she thought with a frown, he had yet to ask why she had demanded the wedding be moved up so quickly. He had yet to ask what she had been running from. Part of her thought that he already knew and found no use in asking; signing she returned her attention back to Rei aware that she had kept the raven haired beauty waiting for a length of time.

"I said could you please keep it down, I'm trying to read." Serena answered referring to the earlier clattering of the dishes, as well as holding up the letter in her hand if Rei hadn't noticed.

"Read somewhere else," Rei replied haughtily.

"I will read where I wish as this is my house," Serena could barely keep from growling. But the last two weeks had shown her that loosing her temper with Rei was only adding fuel to the flame.

"You HOUSE!"

The footman rushed forth, clearing the china out of his mistress's way, the household had already gone through three generations of china this week. His actions earned him a glare from only woman and an amused smile from another.

Placing her hands on the table as she stood, Serena replied, "When I married your brother this became my house as well, and I'll thank you to keep you voice lower in MY dining room." Serena couldn't have been more surprised if the sun dropped out of the sky, when Rei turned from the room in a flurry of skirts, officially ending the argument. Sagging in to the chair, Serena picked up the letter. Then disguarding the idea she asked the footman to take Mina's letter to her bedroom. When she wasn't so upset then she'd take the time to read.

Grabbing her shawl that she had placed on the back of the chair, Serena marched for the front door; some fresh hair would do her some good.

$&(&$&()

Diamond slammed his hand down on the table, in his rage it cracked slightly beneath the force at which it was hit. Tossing the newspaper in to the roaring fire, he glared at the banns of marriage between Lord Endymion Silver the Duke of Rosé thorn and Lady Serena Sinclair burned in the embers of the fire.

Blasted whoreson bitch...

He had ruined he plans, she had gone and gotten married all before he had had returned from France and received his rightful succession in to the Sinclair estate. The willful child that taken advantage of the time and had wiggled out from under his grasp. His mouth quirked up in a nasty twist, he had known that she had little like for him. She had shown that clearly the first time they had met. Avoiding him, never leaving her parents side…she had found him distasteful…while he had found her a fruit ripe for plucking. That was after he had gotten rid of her parents. He wanted the title, and the vast Sinclair fortune that came with him.

The thought of the money made the rage build with in him. Her father had named Serena the heiress, and with out her the he was a man with a title and little else. He had needed to marry her, a woman with a profound amount of money.

Rubbing his chin he thought…well if he couldn't have her…he could destroy her…and take something else from that family. If he remembered her godfather had a child about the same age. The two girls had grown up together like cousins, and the other girl was also the sole heiress to a fortune. Perhaps he could persuade her father into an arranged marriage with him. Every father desired a title for their offspring, and he was willing to be that this father was no different.

Now what was the chits name…Lady Mina…Lady Mina Anderson…Daughter of Sir Elroy Anderson.

Flipping through the correspondents on his desk, he smiled at some of the lustrous invitations…surely the esteemed debutante would be several of society's promising events.

($&(&&(

Darien glared at his friend Malachite, slightly irritated with his friend. Putting down the glass of brandy he replied.

"No I didn't bring the wife."

"Why?"

"I've been busy all week, and I wouldn't have had any time to spend with her."

Malachite snorted, "What's the real reason."

"I wanted to deal with Diamond first, seeing as how she came running to me because of him, but he hasn't said anything so I'm going to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Maybe he doesn't know."

"It would be hard to miss, as I've posted banns for the last two weeks, either way he'll find out that she's mine and to leave her alone."

"Protective aren't we?"

"She's my wife."

"You like her don't you, and you didn't expect to," Malachite smiled, he had known from the beginning that Serena would be good for his friend, despite Darien's complaints. But then he had known Serena for a few years, having been good friends with her parents, and the more recently with courting her cousin Mina.

Darien handed him the glass of brandy and rose to leave. The truth was that in the week with out her, he had missed her more than anything, more than he thought he would. He had missed her smiled, her storied, and her in his bed. But he would be going home tomorrow, with that thought he walked out of his club, just happy for the sunset, after all tomorrow he would get to see his beautiful wife.

#$&&$&(&&

Serena entered the manor just as dusk was rolling out and the darkness was taking its place surprised she found the large entrance way in frenzy.

"What's going on?" she asked stopping a young footman name James.

"Milady, your alright, we were so worried about you, it was getting dark, and no one had heard from you since this afternoon."

Serena blushed, and couldn't help but be warmed by their concern.

"Serena!" she heard the sharp voice call. Turning she found Luna rushing toward her, only to scoop her up in the older woman's ample arms. She was "shamed for at least a half an hour" Luna went on about concern.

"What do you have with you?" Artemis asked, noticing the bundle in her arms and effectively cutting off Luna. His expression showed acute distress at listening to the scolding.

"Oh…newspaper. I wandered around the village for a while and met Mrs. Ami Roberts, and her husband."

"Ah…yes the good doctor," he said understandingly. Serena smiled, thanked everyone for their concern, and wandered in to the library to begin her reading.

She had like the young doctor and his wife, please to find Ami heavy with child and almost glowing with pleasure of it all. Her delicate hand spread across her own stomach. Would she feel that way when she was carrying Darien's child? Her heart pulled, and warmth spread through her body, yes she would love a dark haired little boy. One the very image of his father.

Taking out the newspapers she wondered about her emotions to Darien. They had only known each other a few weeks, and yet. She stopped thinking about the matter…it would only give her a headache.

Rei stepped lightly on the hard wood floor, hoping not to wake anyone at such a late hour. Quietly she made her way to the library…a good long book and she could sleep soundly. The first of such a sleep in a fortnight. Frowning she noticed a little coming from beneath the door. Pushing open the large oak door, she found Serena, barely visible as the candle flickered in the plush room. Shaking her slightly she urged her to bed. The gesture wouldn't make up for the last two weeks of arguments…but…perhaps it was a start.

Taking the empty seat Rei picked up the newspaper…date five days ago. Yet still readable. News in the country was hard to come by and until they made their way to London this would have to do. London, doubtful they would be there any time soon, Darien much preferred the country. Just as she preferred the sea. Rei suppressed the urge to cry at the thought…losing him had hurt so much.

Flipping through the pages of the newspaper she stopped noticing a head line.

SHIP LOST AT SEA

Rei swallowed her mouth suddenly dry. She might not be with him…but she wasn't sure she could live with out him for good. Suppressing a sob she scanned the article, but it blurred together after the words. DANCING FIRE


	4. Broken China

Thank you everyone so much for your reviews they, meant so much to me…anyways I wrote the first three chapters before I posted anything, that's way its taken me this long to thank everyone. But thank you again, please remember that suggestions, pointers, and any comments are welcome.

**Chapter Four**

**Broken China**

Darien frowned as he entered his home; the manor had a strange tension about it. He could feel the discomfort even as he rode on to the property. Something was wrong. God he hoped Rei and Serena hadn't killed each other while he was gone. He had figured that Rei would be over her sulk by the time he left…he had been wrong. Not that it would be the first time concerning his sister. She had to be one of the most highly strung emotional people he had ever met, probably due to his father spoiling his only baby girl.

He let out a loud sign, he has been looking forward to come home to a house of peace, and dragging his new wife up to their bedroom, were they would spend the rest of the day…and night doing all sorts of naughty things. The thought brought a smile to his face; in the marriage bed he could not have been luckier, Serena was full of passion and never baulked at anything they did. She was always nervous if they tried something new, but got in to the spirit of things in a short amount of time. He shifted, noticing that his pants had become tight at the thought of entering her soft body. His groan however brought the attention of some of the staff.

"My lord, your home early," Artemis rushed out; obviously the man was flustered about something.

That confirmed it; the two girls had killed one another.

"Where's my wife?"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, bowing his head a little. Darien quirked up an eyebrow at his butler's behavior. Never in all his twenty-eight years had he seen the older man act this way.

"Artemis?" Darien asked with a raised voice, he wanted an answer and he wanted one now. "Where's Rei?"

The shifting got worse.

"You do know where they are don't you?" he asked suspiciously, after all they were two women, two attractive women, it was hard not to keep an eye on them.

"Yes milord," the butler mumbled out, barely able to look him in the eye.

"Well then what happened?" Darien asked, clearly exasperated at this point.

"I'll tell you what happened, if this coward won't," a heavy voice entered the foyer. Darien turned, finding Luna, Serena's maid striding towards him with a look of determination. Yeah he could image her telling him what happened, they woman was so opinionated it was surprising she had made it this far in life with all the feather's she managed to ruffle.

Darien just nodded; trying to keep from flinching was the volume of her voice got louder as the story progressed.

"My baby and Lady Rei have been at it all week. Why not a day passes that the two weren't at each other's necks. Though if I say so my self it was Lady Rei to began each argument," she stressed giving him a pointed look, as if her raising had been his fault, "Well today was the last straw, she was just horrible to my baby, lashing out and calling her all sorts of bad name. Well I just my baby had just about enough and that when it happened."

Darien could just image what her "baby" did. During the week that all three of them had been together Serena gave as good as she got. Glancing at his butler he noticed the older man hanging his head in shame.

Darien waited patiently for the rest to come. Hoping that more china had not been involved.

"She took bar of soap that Lady Rei was going to use to bath in, and well stuck in straight in the you miss's mouth and dunked Lady Rei, in her tub clothes and all. My baby was yelling the entire time…to be heard of the miss' screaming…that until she could say something nice she wasn't going to be saying anything at all."

"I tried to stop her of course," Artemis confessed, "But you wife that that it was between her and Lady Rei, and she would thank me to stay out of it, the entire staff saw what happened…and well its been quite up their for a while now. We were beginning to get worried when you came home."

Darien tried to wipe the shocked look off his face, and tired even harder not to laugh. It was about damn time someone correct Rei when she got out of line, the girl always had let her temper get the better of her. Taking the stairs two at a time, he cut down the hallways quickly; a little nervous about what he would find when entered his sister's bedroom.

Nothing however, could have prepared him for the sight he saw. His sister was sitting next to Serena, drowned in her clothes and crying on the shorter girls shoulder. His heart clenched at her heart felt sobs. His wife's hair was partially pulled down, and the front to her golden day dress was ripped and crumbled. He had to smile, because it seemed that all was forgiven, as Serena stroked Rei's hair and murmured soothing words to the distraught girl. Serena noticed his entrance, and waved him away. She had things under control. He slipped quietly away and went to inform the staff that everything was alright and that the war between the two seemed to have ended.

$&(&$&(&$

Serena entered the dressing room that connected her and Darien's bedroom, standing in front of the mirror she saw the damage that Rei had inflicted on her. She had to give into her sister in law, even between periods of dunking in the tub; she had still managed to get a really…really good grip on her clothing and pulled the entire time. Truthfully, she had been appalled at her own behavior, mostly when Artemis had rushed in trying to help. But she had just had it, enough of the screaming, the tears, and throwing of sharp breakable objects. It just seemed that their had to be a reason for it all, that something had to be wrong.

She had been right.

Twenty minutes after the dunking and spitting had ended; Rei had broken down, confessed all and poured her heart out. Serena had barely been able to keep the tears from sliding down her own cheeks and Rei's story had continued on. Knowing that more tears would be less than helpful, she had held it together.

Rei was heart broken, confessing that in the pain it had been so much easier to lash out than calling herself a coward and dealing with the pain. She heart, the kind of soul pinching, can hardly breath, sleep, or eat kind of pain.

_Flashback_

"_He was the captain of the Dancing Fire, the ship that was bringing me back to England from my tour." Rei mumbled, wiping more tears from her stained face. "I've never experienced what I had with him with anyone else. I was away from home for the first time, I was reckless, and I wanted him."_

"_So you found your way into his bed?" Serena asked._

_Rei nodded, "I thought that we had something more, that he loved me like I did him. But…But..." The sobs broke out again. "But he said that I was just a passing fancy, that I was silly to think it was anything more."_

_End Flashback._

At the end of their talk Serena had gotten her changed into a nightgown, and tucked her in to bed. Rei needed some sleep, and just enough peace to hold it together and think. As the ebony beauty had fallen off to sleep, she had taken the Newspaper from her hand, knowing that the ship wreak would only cause more problem.

Serena signed, pulling on the buttons on the back of her ruined gown. Now she had a new problem. Did she tell Darien or his sister's love affair or let Rei.

Rei…It was her past, and none of Serena's business. Sure she would most likely be in the room, soothing tempers, but the actual telling that could be left up to Rei.

Frowning, she pulled a little harder on the back of the dress, groaning when she heard the material rip at her forceful tug.

"Need help?" a voice behind her inquired, turning she found him staring at her, a lustful twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

She couldn't seem to stop the silly grin that came on her face, turning back around she waited for him to begin undoing her dress.

Darien's hand worked quickly, allowing the golden material to drop to the floor, leaving his wife in nothing but her undergarments. Reaching his hands around the front of her, he pulled on the laces of her top, opening the soft shift and weighing her ample bosom in his finger tips. Nipping at her neck, he sucked in that sensitive spot behind her ear, pressing her hard against him when she began to moan.

Working fast he pulled on her garments, not satisfied until she was naked, and pressed against his hard body. His tongue sought deeper entry in to his mouth, taking the taste of her with him, the feeling to silken honey to his memory. A memory that would most likely haunt him to his grave, he almost purred in satisfaction when she tugged on him, wanting him as much as he did her.

With her help he lost his clothes, but they never made it out of the dressing room. Pushing her against the nearest wall he explored her body, desperate to touch every inch of her, needing to feel her.

Serena gasped as the cold wall hit her back, but she never thought to ask him to stop, his warmth spread through her, pooling in the lower part of her body, making her ready to receive him. She had missed him, had missed this, and she desired to have his throbbing flesh inside her…filling her, as much as he did. Groaning, she arched her back, wading in the pleasure he gave her as he entered her tight body. She lifted her hips, adding force to his trusting motions, and held on tight when the world faded as she climaxed.

Darien allowed her to touch her toes to the floor, but only briefly, as he arranged to in his arms, and carried her to his bed. In the past few weeks that they had been married they had slept together, cuddling in the cooling nights and finding warmth and passion in each others arms. She wondered if it would always be this way, or if the feeling would wear off and they would no longer share the same bed. The thought sadden her, but she decided to let it past, the present was too good to pass up, and her lover was ready for another round.

A long time later, Darien peaked through one blurry eye and watched his wife march around the room. How she had so much energy was beyond him…he wanted a nap.

"Come back to bed," he reached for her, pouting when she slapped his hand.

"I have things to do, you would like dinner correct?" she grinned, kissing his forehead. "Have a nap, you must be tired from the ride home, and I will see you in a few hours."

"I'm tired but not from the ride home, more from the ride when I got home," he was pleased to see her blush.

(&&()&()&(((()(

Lita hummed, adding more seasoning to the thick chicken stew that sat on the stove. Checking the apple tarts, she stepped about the kitchen in a brisk pace. Personally, she loved this time of day, when the sun was beginning to set, and the world seemed to slow down taking in the events of the previous day. In the kitchen everyone was gone, and the echoing of simmering foods was all she had to contend with. I was a time of peace, quiet and thought. She still had that silly grin on her face from the earlier news of the day. It was almost hard to believe two noble women in a fight including soap, water, tub, and some rather obscene language. Though if anyone had asked her to pick a side, she would have chosen Lady Serena's side; Lady Rei needed what she got, the woman had been acting like a brat for the last two weeks. Lita frowned; disliking the way Lady Rei had sent her prized mutton dinner back the other day, claiming it to be barely eatable.

Hearing the creaking of the steps, she looked up, surprised to find Lady Serena standing at her kitchen door.

"Milady?"

"May I come in?" Serena asked gesturing to the open sitting area.

Lita blushed a little at being so defensive. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea would be nice, anything to warm these bone."

"You mean after Lady Rei, or before you husband." Lita stopped, absolutely horrified at what she had just said. She did not just imply that the lady of the house had found enough "warmth" in her husband's arm. OH god, she groaned, barely managing to turn around.

Serena laughed, she didn't know what was more entertaining the thought of a Lita chastising her for spending a good portion of the day in her husbands arms, or that she had commented on it; either way she was right and Serena couldn't help but be amused. She liked her cook, loved the woman's brass and how she didn't care what others thought. Lita was someone who would put her own wants before what was right for a woman. Serena wished that she could be more like that at times.

Lita, signed relieved.

"Come and sit with me," Serena giggled, "You know to many of my secrets, its only fair that you tell me some of yours." She said, taking the tea cup from Lita's hand.

Lita grinned, liking her mistress more and more. Most employers wouldn't want the cook to drink tea with them, but this one did. Silently she suspected that her mistress just wanted a friend, and someone to talk to. After all things in the family circuit did not seem to be going well.

Taking a seat Lita wagged her eyebrows, "Well…"

Two hours later the couple parted, it had been a fun and amusing event. Noticing the paper Serena had put down, "Could I have this?" Lita indicated to the paper, "It's always nice to have something to read."

Serena nodded, "That paper has caused me nothing but trouble and I have more in the library if you want them. Please take them all." Grinning she left the kitchen.

She was half way up the stairs before the sound of breaking glass echoed in the hallways. She could only hope that the china was spared. Turning she marched back towards the sound.

Note: ok so what does everyone think? Come on people review…anything works for me. Even if you hate the story. Just be sure to tell me why you hate the story. But thanks again to all my reviewers it really means so much to me.


	5. London

**Chapter Five**

**London**

"London…what…why…why?" Rei stuttered out in her brother's study.

"I have business to attend to, and I thought it would be nice if the two of you came along."

"But I don't want to." Rei blurted out.

Darien frowned, "Why? The season is a few months away; the two of you can go shopping, and a few casual events that are being held. Besides, you can test the waters before you have your come out."

"Come out?" Rei gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Her large eyes moving back and forth between Darien and Serena. "Did you know about this?" she asked accusingly. Serena understood how she felt.

"No, I didn't, it's a surprise to me too." Serena said soothingly, hoping to stop the fireworks before they started.

"I don't understand. Why don't you want to go?" Darien asked, confused.

"Because…I…I don't want a come out this year…can't…can't it wait until next year?" Rei hic upped, tears pouring down her face.

"Rei, honey, your ten and eight it's customary for you to have your come out this year." Darien answered, getting up to hold her in his arms. She had been emotional lately, he just didn't understand what was wrong, and she refused to talk to him. "Listen, I have to go to London for a month or two, and I want the two of you to come with me. And before the season you can make your decision if you want to wait until next year. Alright?" he asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Rei nodded, and walked from the room.

Darien signed, turning an annoyed look on Serena, "I just don't understand. What's wrong with her?"

Serena moved from her position on the Victorian chair, to his lap, snuggling deep in to his embrace. "Have you ever considered that maybe she met someone on her travels?" she asked, looking in to his deep eyes. Her husband really was incredibly handsome.

Darien pulled his long fingers, through the ends of her golden hair. He found he like it down, and would have to ask her to leave it this way more often. "No, I guess I really never occurred to me. Why hasn't she mentioned him?" He arched an eyebrow at Serena, having a feeling that she knew more than she was telling. That was fine with him since Rei and her seemed to have a new friendship. Anything to keep dishes from flying in the dinning room.

"He didn't want her."

Darien nodded, really there was nothing more to be said, but perhaps the London pace would be good for Rei, helping her forget her heartache, and find someone new to love her. She deserved a marriage of love anyways, and he wouldn't force her into anything different.

Lifting Serena up, he patted her butt, "Go pack, and please give this list to Artemis of the servants that will be joining us," Kissing her cheek, he watched her walk out the study door.

He felt guilty for not telling her the real reason he wanted to go back to London so soon. Yes, he did have shipping business and a few other items to attend to since Nephrite was gone, but he also had Diamond to deal with. Diamond had petitioned the courts against Serena's inheritance, stating that since he as her guardian had not been present at the wedding and therefore the marriage was not valid.

Darien snorted…Serena was his now, and he would protect her till he died, and he would be damned if Diamond would take her from him.

They arrived in London just short of midnight, and it was well after before they all managed to retire, as the baggage, and night activities keep most up. Serena smiled over her morning coffee as she thought of their love making. She really was turning into a shameless hussy. Her grin got wider.

By mid afternoon, Rei and herself departed the market streets of London, purchases piled up in several of the footman's arms. Serena couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since she had gone shopping for new items, and it really had been a lot of fun…despite Rei's dour expression for most of the day.

"Those colors looked wonderful on you. They will make you stand out, a diamond of the first waters," Serena commented, on the deep reds, purples, and yellows they had picked to compliment Rei.

"Thanks," Rei smiled, a bit, understanding what Serena was trying to do. Taking the peace offering she teased, "Much better than those colors you picked."

Serena snorted, ignoring the gibe. Her skin tones were lighter than Rei's, and much to her surprise the seamstress had suggested colors of ivory, ice blue, and light colors that shimmered when she walked. The colors would make her look ethereal; the seamstress had claimed the raving beauty of London. Inwardly she couldn't help but be a little hopeful; after all she had never been a beauty of anything. A rather plain child…or so many people had commented on…considering her mother was a beautiful woman.

Grabbing Rei's arm she directed them towards the ice water being sold not far from them. It was going to be a wonderful day.

&&()(&&(&

It was a horrible day as far as Diamond was concerned. Lord Silver had already managed to undermine him concerning the petition regarding Serena's inheritance. Slamming his fist down on the wall, he flinched noticing the crack that came in the plaster.

"Careful," a silky voice, came through the door way, turning he found Beryl wagging a finger at him. Most likely chiding him for ruining her wall; for a whore she really was a beautiful woman. Even more important she used to be Lord Silver's mistress, and she would be helpful in destroying the marriage.

Pulling her flush against him he ran his hand through her rich red hair, twisting tightly he forced her to look at him. "When I want advice from a whore, I let you know. Until do what you do best and please me." He sneered.

Beryl pouted, but wasn't disappointed in his attitude; she did like it when he played rough. Dropping to her knees before him, she began to work. Letting out a satisfied moan as she tasted him in her mouth. Two hours later she watched him leave a more relaxed swagger in his gait than before. Please she turned to her bedside table, and noticed a few pieces of paper work.

She smiled to herself, her bright ruby lips kicking up in a devil like smirk. It seemed an old patron was in town. Perhaps it was time to re-establish the relationship; after all he was an excellent lover. Careful and always taking his time…yes she could do for some time under his skillful hands. Moving to her desk, she picked up a pen.

A letter to an old lover…her fingers scrawled elegant script across the parchment.

#$&()&$#$&())(&$#$&())(&

Serena snapped her fan violently in the face of her admirer. The man just couldn't take a hint. She was not interested…she was married. But he had said that didn't matter plenty of married women had affairs. She had said that she was faithful…he had waved it off. Now two parties later…and the man still wouldn't take the hint. Generally trying to ignore the man next to her, her eyes wandered across the ballroom and found her lover; rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way she prayed he would get the hint and come and save her.

He did.

"Lord Seiya, excuse me but I fear I must steal my wife for the next dance," Darien interpreted, grabbing Serena by the arms, and giving little time for Seiya to react. Twirling her on the ballroom floor, he pulled her closer than was necessary.

"Enjoying you?"

Serena shot him a nasty look, "You know better than that," Signing she leaned closer to him. Deciding to ignore the stares they were receiving, "This has been a terrible night, and I would love to leave but it would hurt Mina's feelings." Shifting her head to the bubbling blond off the dance floor.

Darien lead her off the dance floor as the song ended, "I'll be right back, Malachite needs me," kissing her forehead he left her on the side of the buffet. Serena watched him go, an unpleasant feeling settling in her stomach. She had had the feeling all night long…something was wrong. Pushing her golden locks out of her eyes, she made her way through the house that she had known since childhood. Mina was her cousin, even if it wasn't by blood, and the two of them had played in this house for as long as she could remember. Taking the right next to the ballroom she followed the hallway, and took the third door on the left. Sir Elroy's study, the room was dim with somber colors and thick leather bond books lined the walls. Closing the heavy oak door behind her Serena sat on the red leather chair behind the large desk that held the attention in the small room.

Rubbing her temples she tried to concentrate on the feeling that had settled around her since she had entered the town house of the party this evening. Everything had more or less been normal…dancing…food…socialization…dealing with an annoying admirer. But still something nagged at her. Tipping her head back, she ignored the sounds of the musicians not four walls away. Perhaps she was just exhausted from the families time in London, the activities of the last months were beginning to take there toll on her. Yes, that had to be it. Closing her large blue eyes she tried hard to relax.

"Milady, what a pleasant surprise to find you here." A silken voice reached her ears. Serena opened her eyes to find Lord Seiya hovering over her. Gasping she tried to straighten, only to have his hands grab her arms and hold her in the chair.

"Milady," he ignored her struggles, "Serena, you really must take me up on my offer, I fear you don't know what you'll be missing." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers.

Her struggles increased, as she bit down hard on his lips, drawing a vast amount of blood, shocked he drew back, only to be thrown against the opposite wall, by a larger figure. Serena came to her feet, wiping her lips of his taste and blood, Darien stood on the opposite wall, slamming his fist in to Sieya's face. Taken off guard the other man dropped.

"Darien," Serena whispered, stubbing towards him. She wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms. He backed away from her, almost as if she was unclean.

"Not one word," he hissed, taking her arm and leading her to the doors of the townhouse, saying their goodbyes they made there way to the carriage. Serena tripped over her gown when stepping into the carriage; tears blurred her vision as she tried desperately to keep him from seeing how much he had hurt her. He had found her guilty, with no doubt that she had betrayed him, with no questions as to what had happened. Her fate was written across his face. Gone was the tender expression that had been there for her, gone were the soft caresses, and the growing love.

He was the first to break the silence to the carriage, "I believe I made it perfectly clear that you were to remain faithful until you had given me heirs. Not three months into our marriage and I find you with another man," He snapped, throwing open the carriage door as it rolled in front of the house. He left her there, not wanting to hear her excuses, her reasons; he couldn't even look at her anymore. She had betrayed him…and he had thought she never would.

Serena stepped lightly on to the ground as the carriage came to a full stop, following his retreating back she made her way in to the house that they had shared. Turning in the large entry way she made her way to her rooms, to cry herself to sleep that night.


	6. Shipwrecks and Heartaches

Note: OMG thank you soooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I got so many with my last chapter that I can't name everyone, cuz I'd be on this computer all day, but thanks so much. Again a whole lot of people gave pointers, what they did and didn't like and what they want to see. I really like that, just remember to give me reasons why.

Thanks, Danielle.

**Chapter Six**

**Shipwrecks and Heartaches**

Nephrite stomped into the large country house, the wind blew the rain inside the door just before it slammed shut. Shrugging off his coat he handed it to the nearest person, and wearily began to walk up the stairs directly to his left. It seemed fitting that at the beginning of September when the wind was howling enough to make the devil cry and the rain making it impossible to see in front of you that his father would die. Well really the man had died two days ago, but today had been the funeral, a miserable day for a miserable man.

Was it wrong that he felt nothing for the man that had sired him? Was it wrong that he merely felt relief that he could leave this place and never come back, that he would never have to hear his father's disapproval of him echo through the hallways he walked? Turing into the nearest room to the left he found a small young lady waiting near a simple bed.

"How is he?" Nephrite inquired.

"He's fine, and doesn't need a nanny any longer," came the grumble, as Jadeite entered the room from the bath area.

Nephrite smiled at his friend, glad that the younger man had managed to pull through these past few months. Still the fever that had raged through the other man's body was quite evident, he was thinner, a swallow complexion, and more surely than Nephrite could remember him ever beginning.

"Glad to see they fit you," Nephrite indicated to the clothing Jadeite was wearing, his old clothes hung loose on the other man, but it was to be expected.

"You alright?" Jadeite asked, relieved when the young nurse left, sighing he sat on the bed…he was still weak from his illness. When Nephrite nodded he continued, well aware of how his friend felt about his father, "Have you any news on my ship?"

"The repairs should be ready in a fortnight. Seems we took quite a beating, but that was mostly obvious on long it's taken to get things fixed."

"Don't know how I'll repay you."

"You won't, consider it part of my investment in your new company. After all the funds should help you get everything up and running."

"I don't like charity," Jadeite grumbled.

Nephrite rolled his eyes; this wasn't the first time in the last three months that they had been over this issue. "It's not charity, but an investment. Trust me I'm counting on you to make me a fortune in the years to come. Besides, both of us will be doing an equal amount of work." About a month after the shipwreck they had come up with this idea. True Jadeite had been high on a fever, but it had been a plausible idea and he hadn't been about to let his friend back down. Between wheat Jadeite had saved and the inheritance he was receiving from his father, they could manage a business and become rather successful in the shipping industry. That and he had another motive. The business would give Jadeite wealth…something he would need to get the woman of his dreams.

It seemed they were both chasing something of the fairer sex.

_Flashback_

"_Running to, or running from?" Nephrite inquired, coming to stand by the captain of the Dancing Fire. He had caught the man staring at the sea for the last four weeks, something he was doing. Missing the love of his life. _

_Jadeite regarded him with cold eyes, and ignored the question. _

"_Me…" Nephrite continued as if he hadn't noticed the other man's dismissal, "Running to, but I'm hoping to be running back soon. My girl… and I can tell for you it a girl," He gave a knowing wink, completely not hindered by the angry stare of the man next to him. "Hell, she's the most beautiful thing in the world. Dark brown hair and eyes to match. Cooks like a dream…love her…hated to leave her. But then I'm sure you know what I mean." He had left then, sure he had managed to get under the captains skin._

_End flashback_

Two days later and a bottle of rum and both had been drunk as hell they had found a friendship.

Regardless of their friendship, it had taken him nearly two months to convince Jadeite that if he loved his girl, it couldn't hurt to ask…if she turned him down then it was her loose. Another week and they were going to sail home and try like hell to fix everything they both seemed to have messed up.

#$&())(&$#$&()(&

"HOW DARE YOU…accuse me of having an affair when mistresses are sending you love letters. LETTERS to have sexual exploits…YOU BASTARD!" Serena shrieked in the most undignified manner she could muster. Taking a leaf from Rei's book she hurled her drinking glass at her husbands head. It shattered mere inches from him, but she was to angry to notice his own furious look.

"I found you kissing him," he hissed, tossing chairs out of his way to get to her. Narrowly missing as her silverware went past him.

"AND I FOUND THIS," Serena held up the flowerily letter, shaking it rapidly in his face.

"I haven't done anything."

"Neither did I, but you won't believe me. In fact you've been punishing me for the past two weeks. Not once have you been home at a decent hour, you haven't talked to me, looked at me, you haven't even been to my bed." Serena finished her long list of complaints with a blush.

"I wasn't in the mood to bed a whore." He sneered, angry at her accusations.

"But you'll bed her."

"I haven't touched her. I haven't seen her. How many times to I have to repeat myself."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Serena asked.

Darien stopped, and blinked openly at her.

"Why were you so quick to condemn me?" she asked, the hurt bubbling up inside her.

He said nothing.

"Why can't you believe in me?"

Nothing. Again.

"Darien, I swear by God that if you see her or any other woman in that way I will make your life a living hell. You will have no peace." She snapped in frustration, desperate to get any type of answer out of him. Still he continued to stare at her.

"Can't we try again, can't we pretend none of this ever happened, and start over. Please." She asked, wanting their happy life back. She wanted the Darien she had known for the past few months, not this distant monster that look at her with cold eyes across the breakfast table. She couldn't live with that for the rest of her life, she couldn't live in a marriage were not even mutual friendship existed. She would die, the life suffocated right out of her.

Dumbfounded she watched as he walked right past her, almost as if she wasn't there, a distant look covering his face. Did she really not mean that much to him? The hurt in her heart swelled, and she stomped from the room, wanting to find refuge anywhere. How dare he find her guilty with out a trail, she hadn't given him any reason to find her guilty. She hadn't wanted Sieya's attentions; she had tried to avoid them at all costs. Why would he find her guilty of betrayal so quickly? She stopped suddenly, turned around and marched into the gardens.

"REI!" she called, knowing the girl would be here. The gardens had become Rei's own refuge as place to mend her heartache.

"Over here, by the butterfly bushes."

Serena rounded the corner, and couldn't help but smile at her sister-in-law who was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, noticing Serena's flustered appearance. Serena sat in a puff of dirt and skirts next to her, explaining the past few weeks, something that she had kept to herself. From Rei's glance, she remembered why she had kept the troubles of her marriage to herself; she just didn't want others to feel sorry for her.

"Why doesn't he trust me? He was even like this right after we got married," Serena asked, forlorn.

Rei regarded her with passionate dark eyes. As if weighing her worth, "What do you know about my parent's marriage?"

Serena looked up, "Just that they were happy, and Artemis says that they were madly in love."

Rei snorted, swallowing the lump in her throat, "They were for the first few years. You see, my mother had a hard time delivering me, it was very painful and she nearly died. Afterwards, she wouldn't allow my father to become close to her."

Serena nodded, taking in the information.

"Darien doesn't think I know that I was too little to understand their problem. But I did. I understood the fights, the anger that seemed to prevail through the house for a long time." Taking a deep breath Rei continued, "After a while they went their separate ways, barley begin able to be in the same room with each other. They had their own lives, their lovers, only the two of us kept them from separate houses. When I was about five, our father discovered her in bed with another man; not long after my mother committed suicide."

"Is that why Darien thinks I'll betray him? Because his mother betrayed your father?"

"Partly, but for a few years after my mother's suicide. Our father was a raging drunk, constantly babbling about the evils of women and how they'll betray you. I think more than anything Darien's terrified that will happen to him."

"That if he always assumes the worst, he'll never be disappointed, he'll never be that hurt," Serena finished for Rei. Plucking a piece of grass from the lawn, she twirled it in her fingers. She would just have to make him understand that she wouldn't betray him that he could count on her to be there, to love him.

Because the truth was she did. She was head over heals in love with the stubborn man.

$&()(&$#$&()(&

Mina gave a finial pat to the thick red bow in her golden locks; taking a deep breath she tried hard to calm her racing heart. With shaking hands she delicately turned the knob of her father's study, looking forward to seeing Malachite on the other side. It seemed that the day had taken so long to get to this point. She had known he was coming today, to formally ask for her hand in marriage from her father. Yet, she thought of him fondly; he had asked her last night. Had wanted her response and true feelings; tapering down her smile she glided through the oak doors.

And came to a dead stop, trying hard to keep the look of horror from cross her face.

"Mina, there you are my dear," her father said fondly, indicating for her to come stand in front of him. "I have some wonderful news for you, Lord Diamond has just asked for you hand in marriage."

"Wha…What did you say?" Mina croaked.

"Yes, of course. The two of you will make a splendid couple. What with a title and the finically backings," her father continued, not noticing her stricken look.

"My Lady Mina," Diamond grabbed her attention, tugging on her hand. Kissing it lightly he proceeded, "I know in time you will love, as I am already fond of you."

Her father beamed.

"Now however, I fear I must depart, and I know you and your father have much to discuss." Mina snatched her hand back, groping for the ring on the necklace the had hidden around her neck. She stepped back further when he tried to embrace her.

As the door closed behind him, Mina found her voice, "Papa I don't want to marry him. I want to marry Malachite. He…He asked me last night and even gave me his ring." She just needed to make her father understand, showing him the thick golden ring that hung around her neck.

Her father frowned, "Mr. Malachite? No. He can't give you what Diamond can."

"Maybe not a title…"

"Exactly." Her father interrupted, "No title, and your mother wanted a title for you. As she is gone I want to follow her wishes."

"But I love Malachite," Mina cried, pounding her hands on the desk, trying to make him understand.

"Love?" Her father gazed up at her, mist forming in his gold eyes. "No love only breaks your heart. Besides love will not take care of you. Diamond will secure your place in society."

"Malachite is not poor," Mina reasoned.

Her father purpled, "You will marry Diamond and fulfill family duties Mina, and I'm refusing to discuss this any further." Grabbing his book he walked towards the door, "You understand I want what's best for you?"

"Yes Papa."

Her dark blue eyes lingered on the golden ring she held in her hand. The question became love or duty?

&&()&&()&

Darien stood under the light pole, rubbing his sore knuckles; glancing down he tried to make out the damage. Nearly impossible in the soft glow of the light. Shifting feet he eyed the scarlet door in front of him. After his last brawl with Seiya it seemed he had one more loose end to tie up before going home. Walking up to the door he knocked, smirking when Beryl's red head peaked through. Her frown instantly turned to a bright smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked, indicating to the warm inviting living area. Seductively she smiled at him; pressing her red fingernails she grabbed his coat.

Being tugged behind her, he shut the door eager to finish what he started in the bar this evening. After all he had a score to settle.

OK remember to review and the next chapter should come out some time next week, I'm getting behind with everything a school so its going to take me a while.


	7. Forgiveness of Sins

Note: Hi everyone thanks so much for reviewing my story. I just love the reviews. Anyway I'm thinking only about five more chapters or so; and I already have another idea for a story, but I won't start it until after this one. Also, sorry this chapter took so long, with school and writers block, I just couldn't seem to sit down and type.

Danielle.

**Chapter Seven**

**Forgiveness of Sins**

"Where have you been?" Darien stiffened, thankful that the voice was not the one he had been expecting this morning. Closing the front door quietly he turned and eyed his little sister as she tapped her foot in expectation at him.

"Finishing up some things," he answered, leaving things as vague as possible, mostly he just didn't want her to worry.

Rei signed, eyeing her brother with thinly veiled irritation, "You know she's innocent right? That Sieya came to her that night and she wanted nothing to do with him?"

Darien didn't stop as he walked up the long staircase. He had figured that in the last few stressful weeks that Serena would have found a confidant in Rei.

"Darien."

He stopped and turned to face her at the top of the stairs.

"I decided to wait another season before my come out; mostly I just want to go home."

Darien nodded, leaving his sister to gape at him as he continued to walk down the hallway. Sliding in his own room, he shrugged off his jacket and leaned against the heavy oak door.

Serena was lying in his bed, her small fist tucked underneath her chin, and streaks from her tears marked her pale face. Curled above the covers, and in a thin robe, she looked so vulnerable and small. With her golden hair spread about the covers she looked like a fallen angel. An angel that he had sorely mistreated, the feeling of guilt swelled in his chest. Taking off his shoes, he climbed on to the large master bed, stretched out and examined his wife.

She looked innocent…because she was.

He couldn't stand that he found her guilty with out reason. Part of him had known from the beginning that she had been innocent, but when he had seen her with another man part of him had lost it. All he could remember was his parents, their fights, their anger, the pain that came with the betrayal, and they way it destroyed them both.

Brushing a few strays of her golden hair from her face, he stroked his long dark fingers against her skin. Two bright blue eyes caught his own.

"Darien?" she asked questionably, her vision blurry from her restless sleep.

He brought his lips down on hers, a tender kiss. One filled with love and regret. When he released her; he saw the confusion in her eyes. Silence filled the room, leaving the two to stare at each other with wary eyes. He was the first to break it, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Serena," he whispered so low that she had to strain to hear him. Instantly he pulled her to his chest, pressing them to the bed.

She melted in to him, wanting the comfort that he was offering. The past weeks had been hard on her; having grown used to his words, his touch. Then in a short moment it was all taken away from her. Bring her arms around him she held on tight.

"I don't understand, what changed your mind?" she croaked out, the tears in her eyes made her throat thick and sore. He released her some what, a bashful look crossing his face. His hands ran through his black hair, and Serena eyed his scuffed knuckles. Taking his hands in her own, "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"That's part of what changed my mind."

Serena eyed him, a confused look on her beautiful face.

Darien cleared his throat, "Last night after we fought I went out. I found Lord Seiya at one of the clubs." He felt her stiffen at the name, almost sure that the hurting would begin again. "We fought, hence my hands."

"But you won right?" she interrupted.

"I won."

She smiled, "Good he deserved another black eye."

He couldn't but kiss her again, wanting so bad to wash away the hurt he had caused with the love he was sure that he felt for her. "Truthfully it really wasn't that much of a fight since he was poorly drunk, a few punches and the man was confessing everything."

"Confessing?"

"Turns out he was hired to make the scene that I walked in on."

"But who would hire him, that's just a hurtful, evil thing to do." Serena asked, pained that someone would want to destroy their marriage.

"Diamond," Darien hissed, his dark eyes narrowing in anger, "I found out a current mistress that he has been visiting recently." Serena arched a brow, but didn't say a word wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I waited there for a while, until Diamond arrived."

"She just let you stay there?" she asked a little doubtful.

"Turns out that she was angry with him and wasn't opposed that he gets a good beating. Two hours later Diamond and I had a talk and he fully understands to stay away from my family."

Serena nodded, taking it in she bit her lip. She believed him, she had forgiven him, but that wasn't the problem. She found it hard to put her trust in him, terrified that he would break her heart again. She loved him, and if he betrayed her again, finding her guilty with out cause. Well…she wasn't sure she could take that.

"What?" he asked, seeing the hurt and uncertainty in her eyes.

She turned away, almost shamed about what she was going to say, "Darien…I believe you…but it's so hard to trust you. You broke my heart and I don't want that to happen again." Her watery blue eyes met his, hating the pain that crossed his features.

He pulled her back in his arms, "I know. All I can promise is to always put my faith in you. To know that you will never betray me, that when all else fails you'll be there. I promise I'll make you trust me again." He squeezed her, the pain and guilt welling back up in side him. For the past weeks he had treated her so badly, calling her names, ignoring her. He had to show her he was remorseful, that she had his trust…his heart. He just held her, listening to her cry into is shirt. Only able to offer comforting words to sooth her damaged heart.

The fell asleep together, but not before deciding that they wanted to go home. Serena was concerned about Rei's season, but he explained that she wanted to wait until next year. After all, at the manor they could know each other again…and he hoped rebuild the friendship and love that had clearly been tattered the last few weeks. He loved her, and god he wanted nothing more than to have her love him.

)(&$&()&(&(&

"Milady…Milord…please come quick there's a disturbance downstairs." They both bolted up right in the bed, as the pounding had yet to stop. Darien snapped out a reply before donning some pants and heading out the door. Serena wasn't far behind in a nightgown and thick robe that kept the chill of the fall nights at bay. Silently she cursed who ever was downstairs, they weren't home but a week and the outside world had to intrude on them. To be fair she had to admit to herself the scene downstairs wasn't what she had been expecting and thus nearly started laughing at the sight of it.

Darien frowned in her direction, letting her know that he didn't appreciate her humor in this matter. Mostly because he had no idea what was occurring in his entrance way.

"What the hell is going on?" Darien asked, to no one in particular, mostly because it was proving hard to gain anyone's attention. Eyeing the mess he let out a resentful sign before ushering people out the door. Most got drop out on their butts. Serena barely contained her laughter as four suitors tried to gain Rei's attention in the early morning. Professing undying love, as all had followed her from London. Heartbroken that she had left them.

Rei for her part was trying desperately to gain back both hands, as suitors were slobbering kisses and poems about her. When the refused to listen to her soft spoken demands, she finally lost her temper and began screeching that dawn was to early and she wanted nothing to do with any of them. That was Darien's queue to get rid of the monstrous crowd, giving the order to shot them on sight if they so much as stepped foot on the property again.

All four blanched, and took off at a dead run.

Even with most gone, that still left one person. A slightly tearful Mina.

Mina opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rei's angry departure. Flouncing up the stairs the ebony haired beauty was muttering and growling about dumb men and their tendencies.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, shocked.

Her cousin blushed greatly, "Running away."

"For the love of god," Darien groaned, marching up the steps to follow his sister. He gave her a look that insisted…your family…your mess. Serena frowned at him, letting him know she didn't appreciate him going back to bed and leaving her with a distraught friend. He merely winked and turned the corner back to their chambers.

A place she would happily love to be.

"Oh…Mina…comes on. Let's get this mess straightened out." Serena said, departing to the parlor, where at least she wouldn't be standing around in her night gown.

Two hours later, six cups of tea, and a hand full of pastries and Serena had the full story. Malachite had proposed, she had accepted. Yet, naturally there was a problem, as her father had accepted Diamond suit. Mina explained that she just couldn't marry a man that she did not love. So she sent a note to Malachite, apprising him of the situation and letting him know where to find her.

Serena groaned hearing that.

"Do you think he will be showing up?" Serena asked, concerned that her cousin's feelings would be injured.

Mina stiffened, "Of course."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't want to see you hurt," Serena explained, hugging her cousin to her. Serena led her upstairs, to one of the spare bedrooms and instructed the staff to prepare another room. Someone else would soon be showing up.

It seemed they were going to have lots of company; after all it wouldn't be far off until Uncle Elroy came to collect his daughter and demand she fulfill her family duties.

Upstairs, she dressed herself, preparing for a day out. She had a promise to a friend to keep and so shopping to do for a new arrival.

#$&(&$&&(&&

The _Dancing Fire_ set sail that morning in autumn, the two men aboard eager to return to their homes, and hoping it wasn't too late to mend things with their loves.

&(&&

"Milady…"

"Serena, call me Serena," interrupted.

"It's not really proper."

"I'm not really proper."

"But I still don't understand why you're doing this. I'm just a cook, and I don't know any other employers that would do this." Lita said, annoyed that she did not understand the younger girls motives.

Serena smiled, placing the thick material in the basket of items she wanted to purchase, "I'm doing this because you're a good person and because we're friends."

"We are?" Lita asked surprised, she never would have thought that he mistress of the house would consider her a friend. After all it was more than enough that she had allowed her to keep her job. Most employers would have through her out on her ear, and without references.

Touching her swollen stomach, Lita closed her eyes in pain. She was almost seven month gone with a child. Yet she had no husband to show for it. Before her mistress had arrived back at the manor, much of the staff had shunned her. She had expected her employer to do the same. She had been wrong. Not only was Serena letting her keep her job, but she was purchasing items for the baby, and helping get things ready.

"What do you think of green?" Serena asked, holding up a small item. Lita's eyes began to water…sniffing she nodded her head. "Do you have names picked out?"

Lita nodded shyly, "Yes…Jiro if it's a boy, and Mai if it's a girl."

Serena smiled widely, pulling her friend along to look at more items, encouraging her to pick out whatever her heart desired.


	8. Hills in the Sea

**Chapter Eight**

**Hills in the Sea**

Rei stood at the precipice of the of the rocky hill side that was a short ride from the manor. With tear stained eyes she stared at the bottom on the cliff, eyeing the rough and violent waves with a secret longing. She had come to this place everyday since they had returned to the house she had known since she was a child. Everyday she stood here watching the landscape with eyes of dull black cinders. As her life had slowed to the pace of the country she felt as though she was sinking back in to the oblivion that she had worked so hard to escape. She had thought that the memories of joy that she knew here would banish the pain that seemed to have grown apart of her.

She pulled the dark ruby cloak closer to her body, trying hard to ignore the roaring of the wind against her ears and chill that past through her bones as its force pushed her closer to the ledge. Part of her wanted to jump…end the pain that he had brought her. Still even after six months and she was in love with him; she was his in everyway and her curse was that she would have him. He would never belong to her again…no…some other woman would have that right. Rei gulped back a sob; hating herself for being so weak.

She wanted to rage at him, bang on his chest and demand answers, scream and yell. Anything to gain his attention…she wanted to say that she hated him for doing this to her. Hated him from bring her to a hallow shell of herself. Hated him for showing her the light, the pleasure, the earthy desire of his presence and they rip it all from her as if it was nothing.

She wanted to hate him…but most of all she wanted to stop loving him. And even standing beneath the wind and gazing at the violent crashing of the blue sea she knew that this had to change. She could not be this teary eyed person the rest of her life, a fragile bit of life that everyone walked on egg shells around. She couldn't spend the rest of her life concerned and wanting what was…when what could be was still there for her to grasp if she dared.

She was Lady Rei Silver…a peer in her realm and she would be damned to the seventh layer of hell before she would let a man that was beneath her destroy all that she was. She was strong, she was willful and she filled with passion…but most of all she was done with the sea. She was done with him. Turning on her heel, she let the red ember riding habit trail behind her leaving only the sea to morn its lose as she rode away.

She thought with some distant pleasure that she might have cried the whole way home, but she never looked back. The sea was not worth it…and neither was he.

&()(&&(&

An Angry Malachite arrived right on time. Or a least Serena thought as the front door of the manor swung open just as the sun was setting upon the silky hills of the country side. With a slight growl the man headed straight for Mina, not even sparing his best friend or her so much as a glance. The man didn't even bother to address the love of his life, just picked her up…dining chair and all and headed to the nearest room. Which happened to be her parlor; Mina's surprised shrieks echoed through the hallways with surprising volume.

She glared over the table at her husband as he smirked and mouthed, "I told you so," at her. Maybe he was right that when Malachite showed up he would be upset that Mina had taken a postal coach and traveled seven hours on her own. But she still didn't understand the need for the dramatic…there was some seriously wrong both of their families in that respect. A rather loud shriek of indignation came from the room, and Serena allowed herself to sign and tried rather hard to block out the noise. As it became quiet she gazed down the table at Darien…a new annoyance occurring to her.

One that had been irking her for the last week…their marriage bed; or perhaps better put her bed that he had yet to visit since their spat over Seiya. They had made up over that fact and while things between them were strained most of the time, she had thought that by mending that area the rest of their relationship would follow. In fact if you asked her…it would seem that the lack of martial actives was causing more of a strain that was really necessary. She knew what the problem was…she wasn't stupid. It all boiled down to trust. She was having a difficult time trusting him with her heart…concerned that even the least bit of impropriety would cause another backlash. And his problem…hell she didn't know. The man was stubborn and often times a little to bull headed for his own good.

A rather throaty moan drifted their way. Serena blushed to the roots of her hair, but that moan had given her a rather unique plan…if he would not come to her bed then she was just going to have to go to his. Dismissing the servants with a wave of her hand she smiled a Darien, who quirked a brow at her odd behavior.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a bland manner. Serena moved from her chair, wiggling her hips as she moved across the long dinning hall to him.

- - - - - -

"Put me down you over grown oaf," Mina snapped, hanging on to the sides of the chair. More than a little nervous of her precarious position. Her cousin's husband had warned her that Malachite would be upset, but she had expected a scolding, not this dramatic affair. The chair and her with it landed in a hard thump on the carpet floor of the parlor, she gulped in air as it was knocked out of her. She glared at him.

He glared right back, walked back to the double doors and locked them before turning back to face her. His eyes were a storm in turmoil and she was more than a little nervous. With all honesty she had complete faith that he would never hurt her, but she had never seen him like this. The Malachite she knew was calm, and always in control. The one in front of her looked like he would like nothing more than to throttle her. Stepping from the chair she walked to him, wanting to throw herself in his arms; instead she stood in front of him patiently waiting for him to control his temper.

Malachite stared down at her blond head and could feel a twitch being to form in his eye, "If you ever pull a stunt like this again I will beat you."

Mina gasped, a loud noise of indignation coming from her small body.

He didn't give her time to respond, "Do you know how worried I was. Do you know how I felt when a messenger handed me a letter and my ring," he stopped to pull the thick golden band off of his ring, the deep yellow gem twinkled in the sparse light. "All I could think of the whole way hear was how something might have happened to you. I never want to feel that way again." He pulled her close, settling his face in her hair. Her small body formed to his own, as she held on just as tightly.

Pulling away from him, she offered a weak smile, "It was the only thing I could think to do after what papa had said. I just had to get away and I wanted so badly to be with you."

"Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I was frightened that papa would find out and keep me from you," she confessed, thankful that his anger was gone and he was slowly messaging her back.

"You know he's not going to be far behind me?" Malachite pointed out. He would deal with her father, but he would prefer not to do so in front of Mina.

"Well there is another reason I came here."

"I should have known," he signed.

"Its not far from the border, we could go to Greta Green and elope," Mina grinned, liking the devilish smile that came to his handsome face. He leaned down and began to nibble on her neck; a throaty groan came from her. Her body tightened, the feeling of anticipation over came her and her senses began to swarm, coursing through her body.

Malachite pulled himself back with great effort, there would be time for that later, and "Mina are you sure? You father's going to be angry." He asked.

"I love you, and I'll choose love over duty anyway," chewing on her bottom lip she confessed, "Besides I think that he will forgive…after all he loved my mother more than anything."

Malachite nodded, thankful for her answer. Taking her hand the two of them slipped out in to the night…eager to be bound to one another and to spend a night filled with passion that neither would ever forget.

- - - - - -

Serena slammed the door to her bedroom, satisfied at the loud bang that echoed through the house. Leaning back on the door, she tilted her head and tried hard to calm her breathing. Perhaps she thought with a rueful smirk that the family dramatics she had complained about were not that far from what she was doing. Walking from her door she threw herself on the warm blue covers, hoping to sink in to them and allow for her anger to melt away.

He had flatly refused to make love to her.

Why?

Because their relationship was not mended, because she did not fully trust him…what a load of crap that was. Or at least as far as she was concerned. Yes she was wary of him with trust…that part was true, but only because she loved him so much that she was terrified that he would break her heart. He had thrown it away so easily before, and that scared her.

Flopping over on the bed she pulled the thick coverlet over her mid section and tried to quell the raging passion that was still coursing through her body. Damn man…throwing the thick quilt off her body she got up, and resisted the urge to stamp her feet like a small child in a fit. Moving to the ornate vanity, she sat on the delicate stool and reached up to undo the pins in her golden hair. One by one they came apart from her locks, allowing her to message her head. While such a hair style was in fashion she had to admit that it played havoc on your head, the heavy curls constantly weighing you down.

Brushing her hair she turned to glance in the mirror, her gasp of horror stifled by the cold hand about her throat.

"Shhhh," he breathed her to her hair. Serena swallowed a gulp, preparing herself to let out an ear piercing scream. She never got the chance, as a thick cloth covered her mouth and her head lulled back in to sleep.

- - - - - - -

Darien swallowed his last glass of brandy, allowing the amber liquid to burn its way into his belly. He watched from the door of his study as a suitor dropped Rei off inside the door, placing a chaste kiss on her ivory cheek. Most girls would have giggled and blushed, honored to have such a suitor fawning over them. Not his sister, no she only inclined her head slightly as if barely acknowledging the contact. Almost in a way an owner would praise a tiring pet. Her cold manner didn't seem to put the young man off any; he smiled and promised to stop by in a few days to take her to Mrs. Lorrie's dinner. Rei smiled, and shut the door behind him.

"Have a good time at the harvest festival?" he asked, taking her stiff demeanor.

"Have another fight with Serena?" Rei asked in return, gliding down the hallway to him. The both knew the answers and found little need to answer each other.

Standing in front of her brother, she kissed his cheek and offered some advice, "Have you ever thought that maybe you have the trust issue and it's not her?"

"How did you know that was what the fight was about?"

"Aren't they all?" was what she replied. Darien nodded his head.

"Just because our parents couldn't find even ground, doesn't mean you and she can't. She loves you. It's so obvious in the way that she looks at you. And the way you look at her." Rei patted his hand and wandered away.

Darien sighed, looking after his sister. Knowing that she was right. He was scared to hurt Serena, scared that he couldn't give her the trust that she needed from him. He looked up the stairs and found the bedroom door of hers still closed; maybe it was time to believe in him and in her. Time to stop living with the ghosts of his parents past and not worrying that he would turn out like his father. He wasn't his father, and she wasn't her mother. They were different people and in a different time.

He went up the stairs to tell her just that, only to find a note with one word written is bold handwriting sitting on her vanity.

Revenge…was all it said and Darien was barely able to suppress the sick feeling in his stomach that the word.


	9. The Absense of Moonlight

NOTE/CAUTION/WARNING: ok so thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Now for the caution and warning part of this notice; in this chapter is supposed to be intense so if your uncomfortable with rape themes, homosexuality, and blood and general guts. Then this is not the chapter for you. This is why this story is rated M. Also just so I don't get any upset reviewers. I'm not bashing homosexuality. I have many gay friends and I love them all dearly, but this chapter is playing on sexual themes of the time. Where good Christian women would not have much experience with sexual relations with the same sex, I'm not saying it didn't happen just that this is the social view of the time.

**Chapter Nine**

**In the Absence of Moonlight**

Serena lifted her eyelids and forced herself to see through the blurring of colors. Her head ached, and her mouth felt dry. Her small pink tongue darted out in an attempt to sooth her lips. They to were chapped and parched from the lack of moisture; she lifted her head only to settled it back down on the hard surface. She struggled, trying to bring her hands to her head in an effort to sooth the growing discomfort. They were bound with a hard leather rope, her wrist were bloody and bruised. At least she had put up a good fight she thought. But from who was the question.

She signed, the images before her were still swirling around.

"Shhh, my darling," a silky voice purred, "Here drink this, you must be thirsty." A small tin cup was lifted to her lips and Serena gulped greedily. "That's it my dear." The long soft fingers brushed her lips, and Serena drifted off to sleep listening to the soft purr of a woman's voice.

Beryl watched the young girl drift off to sleep, her long painted fingernail rubbed Serena's bottom lip, admiring her complexion of innocents. Innocents that she hadn't seen in her own reflection for years; washed out from years of rough sexual exploits that just kept her above the poverty level. She found lying on her back more acceptable than begging on the streets. She flicked a red strand of hair from her face, and scorned the gray walls of the cave. She had spent years in luxury, twisting men to her will to survive the harsh relates of life. But it seemed for a woman skilled in such manipulation she was the one who had been manipulated.

There was no other explanation than that, otherwise she would have never been able allow herself in a place like this. The moisture of the rocks was ruining her gown, and the merge conditions were becoming unbearable.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Beryl bristled, disliking the way he appraised her beauty; Beauty that had been lost on her over the years. She snatched her hand back from Serena's face, the caressing becoming to intimate for her liking, "I suppose she is, if one likes the frail kind of woman."

Diamond sneered as he walked toward her, his own long fingers wrapped around her throat pulling her to his height, "All the more reason I like her. She'll be so much easier to destroy and send back to him. A shell of what she once was, barely a life."

Beryl swallowed recognizing the danger of his presence; she was both wary and drawn to it at the same time, "Why?" her crimson lips moved towards him, hoping to entice him.

"She destroyed my chances at a fortune, both with her and her cousin. The other little chit as also just ran off. Now I want to destroy her and what her life could have been." His cold gaze flicked to her sleeping form on the stone floor, "He won't want her when I'm done with her, and her world will crumble around her." He laughed, biting on her lower lip, "My revenge will carry on even after I'm done toying with her."

Beryl bit back, and tried hard to ignore the stab of jealousy at his words. She should be enough to satisfy him, enough to keep his primal urges in control, "You seem too eager to destroy her. Are you sure there isn't something more."

His hand tightened around her neck, her eyes flared wide in panic, "I'll enjoy my revenge, and you'll keep your mouth shut or pay the price as well." His lips came down on hers, smashing in to them with a need to assert dominance. He was rough, and violent pulling on her hair and leaving a ring of bruised around her soft pale neck. He wasn't a soft tender lover, but he was an efficient one. Her loins heated, and she pushed back against him biting hard enough to draw blood. Smirking when his eyes flared with passion, raging deep beneath the surface of his cool exterior.

"She's sleeping…take me," Beryl gasped as he grabbed her breast, pulling on the large pink nipple. He looked up at, a mocking light in his silver eyes.

"Like you care if she sees us…a whore like you. One who has been with both men and women." He yanked on her scarlet hair, and pushed down the bodice, "Let her watch, just like you'll watch when I take her." He snarled, pushing up her skirts and forcing her back against the stone wall.

- - - - - - -

Darien held his head in his hands, concentrating on the hard wood floor beneath his gaze. The room holding the group had become small and to closed in for his taste, but he wouldn't leave. He needed to be at the center of the chaos, needed to hear the ideas, and plans. He just needed to keep going, anything to keep from thinking that he would never see her again. That the short time the two of them had was it wasn't enough. He hadn't been enough for her. He needed her back, needed to tell her he loved her, that he was sorry.

"When…When…did this happen," Mina asked, trying to hold back a sob. Darien's eyes shot upwards, just in time to see Malachite take her in his arms for comfort. He would have given anything at that moment to be able to do the same with Serena.

"Three days ago," Rei answered, touching Darien's broad shoulder.

"Have they found anything?"

"No, but we've been looking non stop for those days." Rei leaned back against the chair. Clearly exhausted, "But the servants need rest, and so do the rest of us."

"If only we had been here, maybe…"Mina collapsed next to Malachite, placing her face in his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed, "Serena won't blame you for not being here, and she'll tell you that when she sees you next."

Darien shot his friend a grateful look.

"Milord?" Artemis commanded his attention, leading in Dr. Roberts.

Darien stood, to take his hand, "Thanks for coming Zocite"

Zocite nodded, understanding the fear in his friends gaze. He would feel the same way if something happened to Ami or his son. "I have some news. A couple was seen in town this last week, newly arrivals that do not seem to fit in around here. Henry told me that the couple appears at different times, never staying in their room for long hours and as far as Henry knows only the woman has slept there."

Darien swallowed, "Did Henry give you a description?"

"A woman with bright red hair and dark eyes, the man had silver hair but he was young."

Darien nodded, "Beryl and Diamond."

---

Serena groaned, rolled on the hard floor and tried to keep her stomach from rolling. Her stomach lurched as she moved and her breathing became labored. She blinked, her blue eyes tried to focus yet again, narrowing in on a bright red head across the way at her.

"You did this to me," she said accusingly.

Beryl crossed the room, and ran her long fingernail across her cheek. "Over course," she admitted.

"Who are you," Serena asked, licking her lips. Her mouth was dry again and her tongue stuck to the roof of it. Her vision was slowly clearing, but only enough to allow her to make out basic shapes and colors. She couldn't see anything in great detail, and what she could see was blurring.

"Beryl," the woman said simply, expecting it to explain all.

Serena gave her a blank stare, and tried to keep what was in her stomach down.

The older woman frowned, "I was your husband's mistress," her fingers forced Serena's chin up and her dark eyes scanned the younger face.

Recognition lit in Serena's blue eyes. The woman who had sent the note, the woman who had pour words of affection and lust in the overly plush piece of parchment. Her dislike was instant and she stiffed against the caresses of the older woman.

"So you remember," Beryl purred, her honey tones coming out in waves, "You really are beautiful. I can see why he married you." She stopped, long enough to give her pause effect, "I wonder when your broken and ruined if he'll still want you or cast you aside like last years fashions."

"Ruined?" Serena croaked out.

Beryl continued as if she had never spoken, "You husband is a jealous man, but then I'm sure you know that. I wonder if he'll still want you when Diamond has had his way with you and you're broken to the core. Maybe even I'll have my way with you. Such desires are unknown to you I bet. Don't worry my pet I'll teach you."

Serena tried to launch backwards, only to scrap her back against the stone floor for her efforts. She didn't want the woman to touch her; she didn't want to hear the nasty words that came from such a pretty face. She shook her head and began to struggle against the bonds that held her captive.

"Calm down," Beryl hissed.

"What have you done now," Diamond raged behind her, gaining the attention of both women.

"Nothing."

Diamond's hand lashed out, sending Beryl sprawling against the adjacent wall. She shrieked in pain and indignation, and attempted to right herself. The lush folds of her dress proved a hindrance; she didn't make it before he crossed the room to her. His fist rained down on her body, leaving thick bruises upon impact. Her delicate body quivered as she tried to shield herself from him.

Diamond righted himself, gaining control of his rage. Rage he always seemed helpless to control.

"Get out of here before you ruin anything else." She didn't move fast enough to suit him; he grabbed her arm and hauled her out towards the entrance.

Serena's eyes followed them both, yet as they moved from her she could only hear the anger in their tones. She struggled to sit up, a difficult move with her hands and feet bound together but she managed. She gulped in air, and prayed she could keep down what little was in her stomach.

"Where do you think your going?" Diamond sneered, drawing her attention. Yet, he didn't need an answer, "You look frightened," he smiled, kneeling down in front of her, "Perfect, maybe then you'll beg for mercy. I would like it if you beg."

"I don't beg," she stated in her most haughty tone. His fingers reached out and jerked her chin towards his.

"You will."

He pulled her closer, dragging his lips across hers. Serena bit down in response; he jerked away from her an unholy light coming to his silver eyes. He found that attractive, she thought in disgust, he liked the pain and the fear. His finger laced through her hair bringing her head backwards, his lips moving to her neck and his other hand cupping her breasts through the soft material of the gown. Serena struggled and brought her knee up sharply in to his rib cage. His grip became slack.

She bit her lip against the pain that laced through her body. His hand stilled, satisfied that she had learned her lesson.

"Behave," he chide her.

She spit in his face. Not the most lady like thing to do, but it certainly got the point across. She was sure that he would hit her again, bring the punishment he was given out to Beryl, but nothing came accept the cold glint in his eyes as he studied her. She wasn't yet broken enough to suit him. She wasn't terrified like he believed she would be. Instead she held herself proudly beneath the grimy dress and crud bonds. She looked on her nose at him, even when held all the power.

Diamond was furious, he slapped her again. The pleasure of her muffled whimper greeted his ears. "I'll leave you for now, but soon." He walked from the cave, leaving her alone in the dim light.

Serena slumped to forward on her knees and emptied out her stomach. When nothing came she began to dry heave in to exhaustion.

- - -

Darien glanced at the horizon that Henry pointed one shaking finger at. The sunset on the sea cliffs was beautiful, but it meant danger for him. Danger in the setting light and the shadows of the night that would soon follow; if he couldn't find Serena before night fall then he would have to wait another day. A day he didn't want to waste.

"What's out that way?" Malachite asked, glancing between him and Zocite.

"The sea."

- - - -

Serena scrapped the ropes on her wrist against the sharp rock she had found. The treads were fraying the ties that bound her were beginning to lose their hold. She gritted her teeth against the pain and ignored the feeling of blood running down her fingertips. The wounds on her wrist were open, and become deeper with each motion on the stone. The tips of her sleeves were darker in shade and her palms were slick and bright red.

The last strand broken, she leaned forward to remove the bonds at her feet. Her fingers slipped against the hard rope leaving blood in their wake. Free, she staggered to her feet, her knees weak beneath her. She breathed heavy and leaned against the cold stone, giving herself time to become accustomed to her own weight once again.

"Bravo…"The clapping echoed through the narrow corridor, "I'm impressed. I thought with such beauty you couldn't be very smart. I was wrong."

Serena glared at the opening of the cave, noting the taller woman at the end. In the fading light it was hard to make out anything up the profile, even still she couldn't miss the reflection of cold steel and the clicking as the pistol locked in place.

She came off the wall quickly, struggling to hold herself up right she faced Beryl.

"Why?"

"I thought I was obvious," At Serena's arched eyebrow Beryl huffed, "By disposing of you, I'll get my revenge on him," she stepped towards Serena, allowing for the sight of her marred features, "No one hits me. No one," she finished with an angry hiss.

"Please," Serena asked, hoping to appeal to the woman's better nature, "This isn't the right way."

Beryl leveled the pistol at her chest, and Serena did the only thing she would think of to save herself.

She launched at Beryl, taking both of them to the ground, the gun clattering to the floor and sliding feet away. Landing on top, she thrashed about to untangle herself. Skidding forward she reached for the gun, grunting as Beryl lashed out. Serena never made it to the pistol instead Beryl's claws wrapped around the small weapon first. Serena reached out, intent to wrestle the weapon from the woman. With force she pushed Beryl's arms inward was the eerie sound filled the cavern, leaving stillness as the echo.

She looked down expecting to see the red to match the cold feeling that at settled over her. Instead she found nothing but the tattered blue satin of her gown. In front of her Beryl crumpled to the ground, a large dark stain spreading rapidly from the front of her. Soon her entire stomach was cover, and before Serena could reach her the older woman had taken her last breath.

Refusing to feel remorse, knowing in her heart that was supposed to be her, dead upon the ground Serena turned and fled the cavern.

Cold air greeted her as she rushed from the darkness of the cave, and the barest hits of sunlight still clung to the sea. She stumbled, unprepared for the uneven ground that greeted her.

-v –v-v-v-v-

Darien slid down the cliff's side, desperate to reach the sea and the two figures standing in the icy waves. He paid no attention to the calls of Malachite and Zocite, knowing that he was near her, knowing she needed his help.

Serena slipped, pushed forward by the force of the unexpected wave. It brought her closer to evil, the man who had waited at the mouth of the cave to bring about more pain to her. He had mocked her, backing her in to the sea and leaving no where else to run. Murder, whore, bitch…he called her. The grief evident was he accused her to killing Beryl. It was untrue all of it; she had never pulled the trigger. The next wave came sending her straight into his arms and forcing her feet out from under her.

She gasped as she submerged in to the freezing water. She fought him, desperate to be let up for air, but she couldn't find footing. The little air she had managed to keep was running out, her head was pinning and the darkness of night seemed to surround her. She gave one more violent push against his superior strength but she was too late. Her air had ran out, and her body went slack underneath his arms.

Darien pulled her from the sea, leaving Diamond to float in the diminishing red pool that surrounded his body. The shot had been clean and to the point, and the man had dropped in to the ocean, even before the sound could reach the cliffs. Tears brimmed in his dark eyes as he surveyed her frail body.

"Please Serena, wake up…pl…please," The tears spilled from his eyes as he shook her, wanting to see the life in her, "Please don't leave me…please…baby. Oh…god…I need you here with me…I need you in my life…Serena I love you," He touched her to his forehead, but it was no use.

Her heart was still beneath his hand.


	10. To Bring the Dawn

**Chapter Ten**

**Bringing the Dawn**

Darien watched her intently as she sipped from the small china cup. For the last week he has barely left her side, terrified that she would relapse into the sickness if he wasn't near her. She still looked frail to him, her body steadily putting on weight after the trauma of the last two weeks, her skin was just now regaining its luster that had demised and her blue eyes had started to loose the haunted look. His large hand slipped across the coverlet to hold her, squeezing it to assure himself that she was alright. She squeezed back, offering a small smile.

Serena leaned back against the soft fluffy pillows, thankful when Luna came into the room and took the tray. She offered Darien a small smile, and tugged at his hand until he crawled in to the bed next to her. She almost laughed as he did so carefully, terrified that he would break her. These past two weeks had been like that, part of her thought it endearing, the other part wanted nothing more than for him to calm down and give a little space. She scooted towards him in the large bed, resting her head on to his shoulder and listening to his heart beat. He simply held her, rubbing her arm and gently kissing her forehead.

She had to admit that recently she liked that; the way he touched her every chance he got. Assuring himself that she was in fact alive and breathing next to him. Since he had taken her from the sea, and Zocite had revived her, he had been there every waking moment. Even when she could no longer tell the difference between her dreams and reality, in those moments she knew he was there and could hear him whispering in her ears.

Moving she gazed up at him, her blue eyes probing his in an effort to understand what he was feeling; he hadn't said much about himself in the past weeks. She needed to know what he thought and how he felt about her; it was time to tell the truth. To say she loved him. Her experience with death had taught her that she couldn't wait, for she might never get another chance to say what she really meant. But first she had to tell him about the cave, made she he understood that she was his in everyway. That no other man had ever touched her.

"Nothing happened, you know," She murmured softly, gaining his avid attention with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"In the cavern…he never touched me." She eyed him, unsure what to make of the frown that had appeared on his face.

"It wouldn't have mattered if he had Serena. You're mine…I love you…and nothing will ever change that. I swear to love, trust and honor you until the day I die," he ran his finger over her chin, and sealed his declaration with a tender kiss. He grinned at her loving the happiness that came to her delicate features, "Still…it's nice to know you were not harmed in that way."

She pulled him down for a kiss, showing him all the passion and love she felt in her heart and soul, "I love you too," tears streamed down her face as they kissed. Soon their kisses turned in to something more and the caresses they lavished on each other turned from gentle to commanding. He rolled her softly on the bed, concern in his eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure my love." She kissed him, dragging his body down on hers and they made love through the day and night. Showing each other with intimate caresses how foolish they had been, and giving the love in both words and gestures that both swore never to withhold again.

- - - - - - - - -

Two weeks later, a full month after the incident Mina's father arrived at the manor. His blustering gut heaved back and forth as he screamed and carried on at his daughter. Declaring her a horrible child that considered her own wants over that of duty to her family. The fight raged until Mina broke out in tears and Malachite had to interfere, no longer taking in his wife's wishes to handle the matter alone. In the end Elroy left, disowning his daughter and leaving her in tears. Serena watched helplessly as her uncle stormed out, and Malachite wrapped his arms around his young wife, soothing her the best he could. It wasn't until dinner that night that Mina announced she was with a child; and the sadness of lose in the house was replaced with the joy of receiving. Mina had smiled over Malachite's concerned look stating that things would change once her father saw their coming child.

- - - - - - - - -

One week later Serena stepped out of the small cottage in the middle of town, waving goodbye to Ami and the tiny boy she held in her arms. The new mother was looking well, as was the child, but Serena had been concerned for the two, as Zocite was out to London on medical business. Satisfied that they were both doing well she walked to the small carriage on the road, smiling to the foot man and asked to be returned home.

Stepping down from the carriage she eyed her house with curiosity and flinched visibility when the shouting could be heard. Perhaps Elroy was back? But it seemed most unlikely, her uncle liked to travel in comfort, and she didn't see his coach anywhere. The large, ornate item was hard to miss and just as equally difficult to forget. Swallowing a gulp of air, she started up the steps of the manor. A brief struggle with the door and she stumbled in side looking around for Artemis. She spotted him right away. This was amazement in and of itself, giving the dramatics that were occurring in her foyer.

Serena sighed and surveyed the chaos happening around her, it seemed that she was doomed to this forever, as her family would probably never learn to speak softly and resolved their problems that way.

"Then go ahead and shoot the man!" Rei snarled, trying desperately to struggle from Malachite's grasp and throw herself at the man across the room at her, "I'd rather be an old spinster than marry that son of a bitch!"

"Really, just calm down and will get this all sorted out," Mina cried, trying to be heard above the angry voices and shot Malachite a desperate look. He rolled his eyes, and tugged harder on Rei to keep her from bolting.

"Ummm, Lord Silver, I hate to interrupt but have you seen your cook Lita," Nephrite tapped Darien on the back, trying hard to gain any type of information. Darien shot his a disbelieving look and got back to cornering the slightly smaller man.

"You son of a bitch, you ruined her! So you'll marry her or I'll…"he never got to finish, before he had Jadeite's complete agreement. Darien just stared at him, having the wind knocked out of his statement with the easy surrender. He threw his hands up in the air, and eyed his riled sister.

"Rei…"

"Don't now Rei me…I'm not marrying him!" She snapped, managing to gain freedom from distracted Malachite. Serena gasped as she walked right over to the other man and punched him square in the jaw. Jadeite was knocked slightly backwards out of pure shock, before grabbing her arms.

"Ummmm, Excuse me."

"How dare you come back after what you did to me, after what you said to me? Haven't you hurt me enough, haven't you taken enough from me this past year,' she raged in his arms, "You stupid…stupid…son of a bitch," she ended in a huff.

"Where in the hell did you learn those words?" Darien asked.

Rei shot him a nasty look, just before stomping on Jadeite's foot and leaving him to hop in pain.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Everyone turned to find a flustered Lita hanging on the doorway of the pallor, her face flushed, her hand protecting her stomach and the front of her dress soaking wet.

"What happened?" Serena asked, making her way over to her friend, taking in Nephrite's stricken look.

"My water broke," Lita gasped out, clutching her stomach as another pain took her.

Nephrite fainted dead away, smacking his head with a sickening thud against the marble floor.

Jadeite and Rei stopped fighting long enough help get Lita in to the dining room and pick Nephrite up off the floor.

"Where's Dr. Roberts?" Mina asked.

"Zocite's at a conference in London," Darien answered, looking a little green as he help Lita continued to stand, he flinched when her nails began to dig into his arm.

"What…What are we going to do?" Lita asked, her voice rising in the panic and pain, she groaned and glared at Nephrite who wasn't sure if he was supporting her or being supported.

"I…I guess…guess it's just us then," Serena answered, much to everyone's horror. The men looked ready to start dropping like flies and the rest of them were starting to feel a little nauseous.

- - - - - -

Four hours later Lita and Nephrite smiled at each other over the top of their baby boy's head. His loud lusty wails could be heard throughout the manor. Jiro N. Kane was the spitting image of his father, with mother's dark chocolate eyes. Serena wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and assisted Luna in the clean, thankful that her old maid had delivered quite a few children in her years. Next morning the two were wed by a special license and took both Darien and her upon on the offer to stay through the holidays.

It's seemed this year that Christmas was going to be exciting, what with a new baby in the house, Darien investing in the shipping company that Nephrite and Jadeite had set up and the announcement which could be declared a shot gun wedding.

Three days after the first wedding Jadeite and Rei were married, a gun point; only it happened to be Rei they all feared from bolting out the door. For three weeks after Rei refused to talk to him, throwing any breakable object at his head when ever he entered sight; Darien secretly mumbled one night that if he was Jadeite he would be the first to break out the riding crop and give his sister a good spanking.

Unfortunately Jadeite over heard the comment and followed through. Rei's indignant screams could be heard for miles; and Serena began to worry about the silence that followed after that night. The couple wasn't seen after that night for nearly three days, but the maid's declared that all the food brought to their room had been eaten, along with many hearing moans of pleasure coming from the room.

Darien smiled ruefully at his wife as he held her, loving the way she felt in his arms, "Quite a gathering we have this year," he announced eyeing the vast party that had accumulated in his house.

She smiled back, happy with the family around them. Turing in his arms she kissed him, "I love you," she whispered for him to hear.

"I love you too," he nuzzled her cheek, and began to nibble at her ear. They were happy and it appeared the vows they had made almost a year ago had become unbreakable.

The day they had promised to Love and Honor.

Alright my dears that is it. The End to the story. In a way I'm sad, since I liked so much but I felt that it was time for this story to be completed and another one to begin. On that note, I'm happy to announced that I've started on a new Sailor Moon fanfic that I would like to get out before December, but I'm not sure how that's going to work. At the very least it will be out before the New Year comes around. I just wanted to say thank you everyone who has reviewed, and to please review on this chapter as well, and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole.

And please remember to look for my new story **A Gypsy's Gift**: She was born by moonlight, and he was created by the night. To save his very humanity she offers a gift that is as ancient as time. Love…but will it come with a price that he is no longer certain he can pay?


End file.
